Of Life and Love
by CounterfeitGeisha
Summary: Pride is a sin, so is obsessive love and both are guilty on each count. But Kimiko is too busy demonizing Raimundo to protect herself and Raimundo is too willing to let her for either to openly acknowledge what they’ve known all along. AU Rating to change
1. Chapter 1

So this here is my little pet project. I've been working on it for a while and I blame it on the fact that I love all things related to Jane Austin (I'm a hopeless romantic at heart). But anyway, major AU so please forgive the Ooc.

Rating will go up and there is lime in this chapter. If I get complaints I'll boost the rating early. There will be two versions of the last chapter (maybe second to last depending on how I divide this up) one that has a lemon and one that excludes it. So please enjoy and tell me what you think!

He loved the taste of her skin. Every time it was something different. Each section a different sampling that was never the same twice.

Wild strawberries.

Cinnamon.

Honey.

Red Peppers.

Dark Chocolate.

Flavors that he would never have though would blend together seduced his mind and body beyond a physical and it seemed even a spiritual level. He loved the way her body arched under his touch, how completely uninhibited her reactions were. She made a tiny noise in the back of her throat as he kissed down the slope of her breast and knew that was his cue. He moved between her legs and then into her enjoying the moan that escaped her usually tight lips. Rai began his rhythm, picking up the tempo when her nails dug into his upper arms, another unspoken signal he'd learned. The climax came upon them quickly and Raimundo had to catch himself from completely falling onto her once the sensation had passed. Instead he caught his breath and began to kiss a path up her body, moving slowly up her neck and as he expected, as she always did, the woman beneath him turned to her side, leaving his lips to grace her cheek.

Suppressing a sigh Raimundo rolled to the side of her draped an arm across her naked waist, drawing her back to his chest. He felt her stiffen slightly but he ignored it, as he always did and made sure that their bodies were pressed together. Finding a spot on her shoulder not covered by her long locks of midnight hair Raimundo placed one last kiss there.

"You know I hate you right?" Kimiko whispered to him though she remained facing away from him. Raimundo sighed and pressed his face into her hair.

"I know."

When Kimiko awoke he was gone as he always was. Even though Kimiko normally woke with the dawn she'd never awakened to find him still in her bed. The bed was still warm next to her and she had a feeling he might have left scant moments ago. Hugging the sheets to her naked chest Kimiko composed herself before slipping out of the large bed, her feet hitting the wooden floors, an uncommon luxury in most castles even smaller ones like the one she currently lived in, and pulled on the waiting bathrobe that lay out over a chair for her. Most women in her position had servants waiting dutifully for them the moment their eyes opened each day but Kimiko, though a noble since birth, couldn't stomach such a lifestyle. Her father and mother had made sure she was always happy and content but also taught her the true values of life and how to enjoy them and although the servants of the Pedrosa fiefs seemed happy and well cared for Kimiko was still uneasy with their constant presence sometimes.

She, of course, had grown up with servants but they were more like an extension of her family. None of them pampered her unless it was out of love. Here, love was something that Kimiko knew with confidence, didn't exist. One of the few things Kimiko did ask for in the morning was that a warm bath would be waiting for her when she awoke, and again, like everyday for the near year she'd been living at the Pedrosa estate it was ready and waiting. Dropping the robe Kimiko sank into the stone pool, heated through a fascinating system below her that was unique to the manor, and washed off the remnants of the night before. She couldn't wash away the marks he left on her skin though and no matter how often she protested he'd never stop leaving at least one tiny red mark somewhere on her body. At least he was considerate enough to do it where no one would see it once clothed.

Kimiko bit back a laugh. Raimundo Pedrosa? Considerate? She couldn't believe she'd thought something as absurd as that. No, there wasn't an inch of real, genuine kindness or compassion in that man's body. Any evidence that might argue otherwise Kimiko simply did not believe. No, Raimundo Pedrosa, second in line to the throne of Candall, was not a good man though he may act like one from time to time. She knew it had to be a trick, an illusion. She always had to remind herself that he was truly a cruel man, one that would hopefully never know a position of power such as king. Dipping her head under the water Kimiko forced herself to not think about him, about her husband. Such unpleasant things were not a good way to start off the day.

_One Year Earlier_

Kimiko moved quickly down one of the hallways of her father's manor. Well, as quickly as the long skirt of her dress would allow her. Although the full skirt and tight bodice were a popular style in the court these days they held no practicality in Kimiko's mind for everyday life and work. At a ball, or some other public function she had no problem slipping into her prettiest clothes and feeling beautiful but today the dress was more of an annoyance then anything else. If her father hadn't ordered her into one of her nicest outfits Kimiko would have worn a more practical clothes but whatever guests her father was receiving had him demanding perfection, pressing the loyal servants of the manor harder than normal. Kimiko would have preferred to be among them, dressed in her comfortable breeches and well worn boots and tunic but no, she was dressed as if she were about to meet the king himself.

"You're late mistress," the head of the household servants snapped in a whisper as Kimiko approached.

"You try moving in these shoes," Kimiko hissed softly back looking disgruntled. The woman was like a second mother to Kimiko and fussed like a mother hen, having been Kimiko's nanny since birth. The woman, appropriately called Nan, made a 'tut' noise in the back of her throat and set to straightening Kimiko out, making sure hair clips were held tightly in place and that her skirt fell smoothly from her waist.

"Nan, is she, oh thank goodness there you are Kimiko," a new voice asked and Kimiko's head whirled around to set sights on her normally bed ridden mother.

"Mother what are you doing out of bed?" Kimiko asked in a concerned voice as Nan continued to move around her.

"Helping your father receive his guests," Kimiko's mother said in a voice that sounded as if she'd done so everyday of her life and hadn't been completely bed ridden on and off for the past seven years.

"You shouldn't push yourself," Kimiko scolded.

"Now Kimiko," Nan's voice said sternly, "don't scold your mother."

"But," Kimiko protested before her mother interrupted.

"Now Kimiko, don't work yourself up. I am well enough to receive such important men," she told her daughter and watched the girl's eyes widen with surprise.

"Are they really so important?" Kimiko wondered.

"Yes, and it wasn't fair of your father not to warn you," her mother went on, "I will have to reprimand him about it later, but more importantly Kimiko these men are here about you."

"Me?" Kimiko asked in surprise.

"Yes," her mother confirmed.

"But about," Kimiko started to say but the door to the tiny conference room her father and his guests were gathered cracked open and her father's personal manservant appeared.

"They will see you now Lady Kimiko," he told the three women and Nan immediately started one last inspection.

"Mother?" Kimiko questioned looking at the woman with slightly nervous eyes.

"None of that," her mother told her and placed a loving hand on her daughter's cheek. "Head up and stay strong. Now go."

"You aren't coming with me?" Kimiko asked not moving an inch, ignoring Nan's gently pushing.

"No, this is for you alone," her mother told her with a sweet look and Kimiko had a foreboding feeling that everything would be very different when she stepped back out of her father's council room. Stealing her courage, Kimiko squared her shoulders and took a breath, painting an impassive look on her face as she entered. She didn't know why she was nervous, such situations had never bothered her in the past but now she was nearly trembling with nerves.

"Ah, Kimiko," her father's voice greeted her and all of the men's attention in the room moved to her as she walked in. Stopping at the end of the long table the five strangers and her father sat at Kimiko paused and gave a proper curtsy.

"Welcome to the Tohomiko Manor my Lords," Kimiko said recognizing how high ranking these men were. Their colors and crests showed that they were under the branch of the Pedrosa family, the current rulers of the monarchy. Each man stood and bow in answer to Kimiko's entrance. They were all familiar in sight at least. Kimiko had at least seen them all during her stays at court but one man was particularly familiar to her though she couldn't place why.

"Come Kimiko, sit beside me," her father urged and Kimiko moved sit beside the open chair next to him. His father had not stood at her entrance but that was to be forgiven not only because he was her father but also because he was still recovering from the injuries he'd received at the most recent clash at the northern border. Kimiko sat, the chair pulled out and waiting and tried not to let her curiosity and nervousness show through. Instead she smoothly folded the skirt of her dress beneath her and folded her hands in her lap and waited.

"Kimiko," her father began softly and commanded her attention. Kimiko turned her head towards him and wondered why he looked so nervous as well. "We have been greatly honored today," her father told her and Kimiko still waited impassively for some hint of what was happening. "Duke Pedrosa has asked for your hand in marriage and I have given my blessing."

It took all of Kimiko's willpower not to recoil and jump from her chair. She knew some of her horror and shock showed on her face because her father gave a disapproving frown. Kimiko recovered, trying hard to keep her emotions in check and even though she knew that she should respond somehow, face the men across the table but she knew that the moment she looked toward them her resolve would crumble.

"Lord Tohomiko," a wonderfully deep but young voice came from across the table and Kimiko unwillingly turned her attention towards it. The man she recognized more distinctly from the others for some reason or another had stood and looked at her with intense green eyes for a moment before looking at her father. "Might I have a moment alone with the lady?" The request was not unreasonable but somewhat odd and it took a moment for Kimiko's father to respond.

"Yes of course," he said moving to stand but the mystery man stopped him.

"Please stay sitting my Lord," he insisted, "I know your injuries still give you some trouble. Perhaps there is a room nearby that the lady and I might use?"

"How very considerate of you," Toshiro nodded with approval and then looked to his manservant. "Sanji, please escort Duke Pedrosa and my daughter to the library." It took Kimiko a moment to process that the relatively young man who'd been speaking was the Duke requesting her hand.

"Kimiko," her father gently urged when Kimiko made no move. Finally she rose out of the chair numbly and mechanically accepted the arm Duke Pedrosa offered her when they met at the end of the long table. Her eyes did a sweeping search for her mother or Nan when they exited but the two were no where to be found much to Kimiko's disappointment. Had she seen them Kimiko would have torn away from the Duke's arm, forgetting all manners and run to the two women for some type of support or explanation but it seemed she was on her own. The walk to the library was quick and silent and Kimiko slipped Sanji a slightly desperate look as he opened the doors. He sent her back a sympathetic look as the Duke led them into the room.

"Close the doors please," the Duke's voice said quietly but still commandingly. Kimiko was surprised by the request; it wasn't exactly proper or in good manners to ask to be left alone with a young woman. Kimiko shot Sanji another look and he looked apologetic as he dutifully shut the doors.

'Fine then,' Kimiko thought, 'if he wants to be like this than I will play back.' With that thought in mind Kimiko gently but noticeably removed her hand from its place on his arm and stepped away, moving towards one of the large windows that gave the library so much natural light. From this particular window Kimiko had a nice view of the river that wove its way through her father's land.

"From your reaction," came Pedrosa's voice as she looked out the window, "you had no forewarning on the matter." Kimiko didn't respond. "From what I've heard you've received many offers since your coming out four years ago." Again Kimiko didn't respond. What he said was true but never before had her father stepped in and given his blessing. Every time he would just send the men to Kimiko and she would politely reject them. "Most women around that age would have married, seventeen is even considered late," he went on and Kimiko could feel his eyes on her. "And you've refused all offers."

"You seem to know a fair amount about me Sir," Kimiko responded, "and yet we've never met." She turned to face him, surprised to find him closer to her, scant inches apart. He opened his mouth to respond but closed it again.

"No, I suppose that we have never met have we?" he agreed and stood next to her and observed the beautiful landscape lay out in front of them. "The Tohomiko household is older than the Pedrosa by many generations. There were many calls all those years ago for your great great grandfather to take the throne instead of my family."

"The Tohomiko's have no desire for such a life," Kimiko answered him without looking back at him.

"Then does that mean you want no life with me?" he asked the daring question. Kimiko gave him a shocked look.

"I don't even know you," she stepped away from him and towards the mantle place. It was still very early in the spring and a fire was lit to discourage any chill that might enter. "That is a very bold question to ask."

"But I believe appropriate," he answered and turned to follow her with his eyes.

"I'm sure there are many more appropriate women who would enjoy the title of Duchess," Kimko looked into the fire.

"But I have asked you."

"Why?" Kimiko asked and turned, again, surprised that he'd moved on her so silently.

"A daring question for you to ask," he answered her and Kimiko lost the battle to not scowl at him. Instead she turned back to the fire, blaming it for the heat on her cheeks and not the fact that she found this strange man so appealing and attractive. "I have my reasons," he added. He moved closer to her, a hand moving past her head to rest on the mantle top and Kimiko was certain that she'd felt his fingers brush her skin as he went. "I also know that your father's generosity and injury have combined to make him a target for men who might take advantage of him even though the Tohomikos are among the oldest and most respected families in Candall. I can offer you and your family security and protection." His words struck her hard, hitting worries that she held in her heart. Her mother's illness, her father' injury and his generosity with his servants and subjects plagued her. She would never wish him to be any other way but her she often worried that her family may be taken advantaged of and ruined. Then where would all the people that depend on them be?

"And how do I know you aren't one of those that might take advantage of the situation?" Kimiko asked and when he lightly laughed she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I am taking advantage of the situation," he assured her and this time she knew for certain that the fingers of his free hand were tracing the skin of her bare neck but she refused to show he was affecting her at all.

"By blackmailing me?" she asked.

"It isn't blackmail," Pedrosa assured her. "I am merely taking advantage of a situation and pointing out that I can offer your family protection and security and all that I ask in return is for you to be my wife."

"There must be more to it than that," Kimiko argued softly not believing that he, or any man would do something this extreme just to get her hand.

"There are many other things," he answered, "but things that you don't need to know."

"And you can guarantee that my mother and father, the fief, all those under its protection, will remained unharmed? Safe?"

"Everything in my power would be done, after all," he added, "you are set to inherit the Tohomiko lands and fortune one day and as my wife they would legally fall into my care as well." She felt him move back and she turned to look at him, his face completely unreadable but still somehow expectant.

"Then I suppose my answer," Kimiko struggled with the words, "is yes."

"Very good then," he answered before turning and walking out of the room. Kimiko waited until she was certain she was gone before sinking to the ground, sobbing.

As Kimiko's head broke through the water of the tub she took deeper breath then was necessary but it calmed her nerves. The wedding had taken place only weeks later, in the presence of the whole royal court. She hadn't realized that the Duke Pedrosa was Raimundo Pedrosa, brother to the current king. He wasn't just a Duke; he was the Grand Duke, second in command to the king, second in line to the throne until an heir was born, head of the army, and the king's most trusted advisor. His age surprised her because it was said that Raimundo was the older of the two sons of the former king but Raimundo had handed the crown to his younger brother. Kimiko had found this story hard to believe since Raimundo seemed so young compared to the current King but she was assured that Raimundo was three years the senior of the other, making him twenty eight, nearly ten years Kimiko's senior.

She'd met the King and Queen who formally oversaw the wedding and had been graciously welcomed by both into the family. It was all a bit overwhelming for Kimiko whose intense dislike for the man who would be her husband was growing greatly and she hated him for putting her into such a position. She'd never held a desire for power and greatly missed the warmth of her home.

After the wedding Raimundo had taken her to his estate on the outskirts of the capital city and told her that this was where they would reside since he knew she had no desire to live in the castle where a private wing was dedicated to him, and now her. The manor was large, sprawling even for being so close to the city, and Kimiko had to begrudgingly, silently, admit that it was beautiful. She had full run of the manor, she was after all the lady of the house, and they each had their own private quarters. Kimiko didn't know if this was normal for a man of the Raimundo's power but she hadn't questioned him on the first night when he lead her into his room, carefully undressed her, and gently taken her innocence. Kimiko allowed him this, it was after all his right but she hadn't been able to keep the tears from flowing from the pain and the symbolic loss. He'd kissed all those tears away but never allowed him to kiss her, at least not her lips. She didn't believe that she could keep him from kissing various parts of her body that he seemed so keen to kiss, mark. He'd made her stay with him that night, holding her to him, waking and repeating the earlier actions of the night around the time the day broke, moaning her name and giving her praises but once again she would not let him kiss her mouth.

He told her after that that he expected nothing else more from her, at least in that sense, and it would be up to her if they ever met that way again. Kimiko hadn't been sure how to respond to that but true to his word he never came to her to try to encourage or force her in anyway. And much to her surprise Kimiko found herself longing for his touch again. It had felt good, it had been distracting, and most importantly it was an escape. How ironic and unfair that with him was the only time she could forget about how miserable she was, coerced into a loveless marriage when all her life her parents had promised her that she could, and more importantly should, marry for love. That's why she was still unmarried at age twenty; she hadn't found a man she knew she loved. And now thanks to her 'husband' she never would.

Sitting up in the water Kimiko finished washing and then dried herself off, rewrapping herself in her robe and moved back into her bedroom. The nights that she would come to Raimundo he would lead them back to her room and for at least a brief time she let herself become completely lost in physical pleasure. Last night had been one of those nights but no remnants of it remained, the sheets already stripped and changed, the bed spotlessly made. As it always was and Kimiko couldn't help a tiny sigh escape her lips.

"Good morning my Lady," a voice greeted Kimiko. Kimiko's eyes moved to the room's round table set in the corner, doors to the balcony open to welcome morning breezes. Her personal servant, a woman not much older than she was named Keiko smiled back at her as she finished setting up Kimiko's breakfast.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Kimiko?" she asked as she moved toward the table.

"And how many times must I answer that it is hard to break a habit?" Keiko replied smartly and Kimiko smiled as she sat.

"Be sure to thank the cooks, it looks wonderful," Kimiko said observing the spread of fresh fruits and breads set before her.

"Thank you husband," Keiko said in a voice that boarder on condescending. "He ordered that these things be made available to you at all times." Kimiko looked away pointedly at that statement and suddenly found she lost her appetite and Keiko noticed this very quickly. "If I may be so bold but I must ask, why, after a year of marriage with the Duke that you are still so cold to him? What has he done that has made him loose favor with you so much?" Kimiko didn't answer but instead picked up a strawberry, inspecting it closely before taking a delicate bite. She looked out the open windows and continued to ignore Keiko's question and the servant let it go, moving to lay out Kimiko's clothes for the day.

'That's the problem Keiko,' Kimiko thought sadly, 'he hasn't done anything at all.'

"How are things with your wife?" Clay dared to ask and Raimundo looked at him coolly from over the parchment he was reading. "I'll take that as a 'don't ask'," Clay replied and Raimundo merely looked back at that paper in his hand. "It's just, you two are the most stubborn people I've ever met in my life!" Clay exasperated.

"Clay I believe it is time that you stop gophering our friend on the matter," the third man in the room suggested.

"I'm hoping you mean badger," Rai finally spoke still looking at the paper before setting it down and quickly signing it with no fanfare and held it up for one of the two to stamp his seal on. Clay sighed and grabbed it.

"Maybe if you just talked to her, didn't talk in circles and with secrets," Clay suggested and Raimundo answered him with another glare. "Look, I've known Kimiko, personally known her, for a lot longer than you have and I think that if you just talked to her,"

"Clay," Raimundo interrupted, "I need those supply records for the southern ports."

"Stubborn fool," Clay muttered under his breath and turned to do as he asked.

"Perhaps Clay is right?" Omi suggested and Raimundo turned his glare on him, not liking that the conversation was still going on. "It is just that you have been," Omi was also cut off.

"That's enough Omi," Rai said firmly, "that's enough both of you. Things with Kimiko are not ideal but eventually she'll come around."

"I don't' know," Clay argued and handed over the reports that Raimundo requested, "that girl is about as stubborn as they come." The three were collected in Raimundo's cluttered office, trying to finish up backlogged paperwork that Raimundo didn't trust in anyone's hands other than his own or the hands of his two best friends and closest advisors. Both were nobles and had known Raimundo growing up, reaching the higher ranks of the army and helping Raimundo in his command of country's defense. Although he'd turned down the role of King, Raimundo was certainly just as powerful and both Clay and Omi knew that he worked hard to keep weight and responsibility off of his younger brother. He certainly earned a bit of joy in his life and both had hoped his marriage to Kimiko last year would result on that. But if anything it had only added on stress.

Clay, who'd known Kimiko in his younger years, had been thrilled at the match. Clay had gone to train as a knight in the palace as was customary of noble sons and had barely seen Kimiko in her young teen years. But when she'd appeared at sixteen to be officially presented to the court as an eligible lady, another tradition, he'd immediately recognized and rekindled their friendship. And he knew that the way that Raimundo looked at her the night of her formal presentation, he was clearly enraptured yet he never took any time or effort to meet or know the girl. That's why when it was announced, four years after he initially saw her, that Raimundo would be marrying Kimiko, Clay had figured that he'd finally approached and confessed his admiration for her.

That clearly wasn't the case though since Kimiko's disdain for Raimundo was evident in their private life. In public she was wonderfully dutiful and diligent but Clay knew it was all an act. He had no idea what Raimundo had done or said to her to make her hate him so but whatever it was Kimiko wasn't letting go of it. Clay knew that Raimundo was still head over heels for her and was confident that Kimiko would fall equally hard if Raimundo ever made any sort of open effort instead of the veiled gestures he was fond of.

"If you'd like to come see her," Rai suggested, "I'm sure that she'd like it. She barely leaves home unless necessary."

"Maybe I will," Clay said thoughtfully. 'And maybe I can figure a way to get those two to stop acting so stubbornly.'

The lazy life of luxury that had been awarded to Kimiko in her marriage to Raimundo was not one that she enjoyed or wanted. She had visions of being active, perhaps starting charities or a school for girls since the public ones were in need of a more balanced education system. But all of those things required money and despite the fact that she was a rich woman on her own she did not want to take any money away from her parents' estate. There was always Raimundo's money, which technically she supposed was also hers, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him about it. So she was left to things that were in all actuality fairly mundane but brought a little joy to her days. She read, she worked in the flower garden she'd started upon her arrival to the Pedrosa Estate, and she spent an exorbitant amount of time on her favorite hobby, riding. The Pedrosa's were known as impressive horse breeders and trainers and it seemed that Raimundo had inherited that talent and took very good care of his stables.

It was one of the few things the two actually did together, working on breeding charts and arraignments, decided on training regimes, and simply enjoyed the beauty of the creatures. Though Raimundo was an excellent rider, by reputation at least, Kimiko had never actually seen him on a horse other than for the purpose of riding to and from destinations. When Kimiko had confessed her interest in jumping and dressage she'd been surprised that the construction of two outdoor arenas began the next day and that Raimundo had arraigned for her to have formal private lessons twice a week with trainers that were known to be some of the best horsemen in the kingdom, if not the whole known world. He'd also built onto the stable to provide more room for the dressage and jumping horses he'd purchased. Kimiko had looked at him strangely that night at dinner, inspected him really but he never said a word on it, nor did he seem to have any interest in her lessons or her progress.

Kimiko wasn't sure why it bothered her but much of her day was spent practicing hard and in the back of her mind she knew that it had something to do with showing him, impressing him. It wasn't common for women to ride astride, especially not to jump or compete and although she was accustom to wearing and riding in breeches in boots Kimiko had always felt the need to wear what she thought was a completely impractically modified sidesaddle outfit. Raimundo surprised her again when a woman had appeared one day to take measurements and show Kimiko sketches of the riding outfits she envisioned for Kimiko at her husband's command. Again, when Raimundo came home that night Kimiko had studied him hard but nothing was every said on the matter by either one and Kimiko could help but feel some guilt. She wanted to thank him but her pride wouldn't let her. So instead she wore the outfits when she rode and continued to practice hard.

It was early spring and all of the breeding mares in the barn looked near ready to burst with expectant foals. One of Kimiko's favorite mares, a stocky blue roan named Roxanne who had a talent for fox hunting was expecting her first baby and Kimiko was anxious with the wait, often visiting the mare before she went to bed at night and arriving early the next morning to check on her. The barn's manager, a man name Guan, assured Kimiko that he was on constant watch with all the horses and would have her fetched the moment anything started happening but that did little to ease Kimiko's worries. She trusted Guan who was a smart and caring man but she'd feel better when the whole thing was over.

"Going for a ride?" Guan asked, approaching Kimiko as she secured the nose band on the bridle of one of her favorite mounts.

"Yes," Kimiko smiled. "It's the first time I've taken Legend out since his injury. I thought an easy ride on some of the trails might be a good way to ease back into work."

"Well just be careful out there," Guan cautioned leaning against the bottom half of the stall door, the top open for ventilation. "You know I don't like you riding out there alone."

"And you know I love it," Kimiko teased back as she led Legend, a long legged, slim barreled solid bay thoroughbred out of his stall. She accepted a boost from Guan when they were outside and glanced at her pocket watch. "I won't be more than a half an hour. We're taking it easy," she said rubbing her hand along Legend's brown neck and then through his black mane.

"Take care out there," Guan still cautioned, "it's getting a little late and it looks like a storm might be coming in."

"Thank you Guan," Kimiko smiled again at his concern, "I'll be careful." He checked the tightness of the girth before letting her go and Kimiko moved on at an easy walk, cautious and aware that the gelding's bowed tendon might still be giving him problems. "Just going out for a nice relaxing ride boy," Kimiko told the horse as she picked what she knew to be a level and clear path. Legend snorted and gave a little tug on the reins as if to say he didn't want to do any of the slow stuff. Kimiko gave a gentle little tug on the reins to remind him to keep an easy pace and then started to hum a song. When they broke through the tree, coming along the crest of a hill Kimiko pushed the gelding up to a trot, her hands still firm on the reins to remind him that they were taking it easy. The horse complied, moving at a slow pace but his huge step still rapidly ate up the ground and Kimiko was slowing him a halt after what seemed to both horse and rider too short of a time. To keep going though meant the terrain was start going down hill and she didn't want to push the still recovering horse too hard.

Instead she stayed and enjoyed the view, letting the reins loose so Legend could munch on the early spring grass. It really was beautiful place and Kimiko could see the capital city and palace not so far away. It seemed odd that they were so close to the bustling metropolis but so still very much in the country. She'd peeked at the maps in the library one day and noticed that Raimundo owned all the land between here and the city and a great deal on all sides of the manor. Some was used for farm or grazing land but most was left as undeveloped and untouched wilds that were protected from most hunters. There were seasons when anyone was allowed within certain parameters and other times when the hunter had to have the signed written approval of Raimundo. That didn't stop some illegal hunters from daring to come on the land and Kimiko knew that was part of the reason Guan worried. A jumpy hunter might mistake her horse for deer or something else and Kimiko could get injured by accident.

Hearing a noise Kimiko looked for the source of it and saw two riders, flanked on either said by guards wearing the Pedrosa colors. Kimiko's eyes immediately settled on Raimundo, the other three seeming to fade from sight and memory as she watched Raimundo ride, looking so natural as the animal moved freely underneath him. As if sensing her eyes on him Raimundo looked up and the horse slowed coming to a halt, the other three not coming to a stop as quickly. From her position on top of the hill Kimiko was looking down from where the group was, no more than a couple hundred yards off, but she still felt as if Raimundo was looking down on her. It was of course absurd and she was about to turn when Raimundo suddenly turned to his men and gave an inaudible command. The three moved on and Kimiko watched, unwillingly becoming nervous as Raimundo rode up the small hill and towards her. Their eyes were locked the whole time and Kimiko couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from his intense green ones. He pulled up wordlessly along side of her, his horse facing the other direction and was close enough that their knees brushed. He stared at her for a moment longer and Kimiko could see an odd mixture of emotions ranging from concern, to longing, to anger, and more she couldn't name swirl in the green depths.

"What are you doing out here?" he finally asked, his voice with a small amount of bite to it that Kimiko bristled at. She narrowed her eyes.

"Riding, obviously," she answered and wished that she was on a horse that she could simply urge forward but her concern for Legend outweighed her desire to get away from Raimundo.

"You should be out here, alone, especially at this time of day," Raimundo all but scolded. "Don't you see that a storm is coming?" he asked her and Kimiko turned her eyes away and turned Legend around.

"I don't need you to scold me about the weather," Kimiko told him in a level voice as she began to walk back, Raimundo's horse automatically falling into step with her.

"I am not scolding you," Raimundo corrected. "Concerned is a better word."

"I've done this plenty of times without you caring about it," Kimiko informed him looking straight ahead.

"No, you've done plenty of times without me knowing about it," Raimundo told her. "If I had known I would have forbade it a long time ago."

"Forbade it?" Kimiko asked surprised and annoyed.

"It isn't safe for you to ride out here alone," Raimundo told her, "if you had someone without it would be a different story. Why do you think I had those rings built?" Kimiko kept her face impassive, so much for thinking he might have done it out of compassion or kindness. When she didn't respond Raimundo went on. "So I think that from now on you shouldn't come out here alone. If you want to ride in the fields or on the trails make sure someone is with you."

"Who will go with me?" Kimiko asked sharply. "I'm not a baby Raimundo. I can take care of myself."

"I don't deny that Kimiko," he argued, "it's about safety. Ask one of the servants to go with you or better yet make some friends." Kimiko scowled and shook her head, looking ahead. "Or, if you'd like," Raimundo dared to suggest, "you could wait until I come home and we could go out together." Kimiko's head whirled around to face him and Raimundo was once again caught by her beauty, even in anger.

"I don't need you to take care of, or pity me," Kimiko snapped and ignoring her better judgment moved to urge Legend forward but Raimundo caught her reins and the horse jerked uncomfortably to a halt, swinging his hind end out, pitching Kimiko forward. Raimundo released the reins and instead steadied her. Legend swung back closer, the two horses bumping into one another, and Kimiko fell against him and Raimundo had to resist the urge to pull her off of her horse and completely to him. For a few long moments Kimiko remained pressed against his chest. "Let me go Raimundo," Kimiko told him finally breaking the moment. Raimundo did as she said but trailed his hand down from her shoulder to catch her hand. "What are you doing?" she asked sounding a bit alarmed.

"What is it about me that you hate so much Kimiko?" he asked her seemingly out of the blue. Kimiko looked away and attempted to free her hand from his and he finally let go.

"That fact that you don't know why," she said softly not meeting his eyes "is the problem."

Clay had planned to try to talk to Kimiko in private some, either before or after dinner but when the two had emerged from the trees he'd had to abandon his plans. He didn't know what had happened between the two but he felt that pushing at that point in time was the wrong thing to do. Kimiko had of course been happy to see Clay and had played the gracious host but the air between Raimundo and Kimiko was….he couldn't even find the words. There didn't seem to be anger, maybe sadness? Clay was still stuck on it when he left for the night, turning down Kimiko's invitation for a room. Kimiko watched him out of sight, followed by a pair of guards and wished that he had stayed the night. Had he stayed the night then she wouldn't have needed to worry about Raimundo. She didn't want him to press her any more on the matter and feared that he would now that they were alone, excluding the in house servants.

Moving to her bedroom she thought she'd made it there successfully but as her hands closed on the handles of the doors to her bedroom his voice stopped her cold.

"Kimiko," he said in a simple way meant only to capture her attention. She looked up, he was a few feet down the hall and moving towards her and Kimiko had to resist the urge to run into her room though she knew that if he really wanted to he'd simply follow her in. He paused when he reached her. "Sleep well," he told her and then moved on, Kimiko's head turning to follow his movements as he took the stairs back down to the ground level. She was off the hook for now, then why did she feel so disappointed?

She lay awake for many hours and suddenly realized how used she'd gotten to sleeping in the same bed as him and how often she really did come to him at night for some sort of comfort, even if it was purely physical. There were many nights when he never even took her, just pleasured her with his hands and lips. Now she was thinking on that and what that meant. Finally unable to bear simply woefully lying in bed any longer Kimiko lit the lamp at the side of her bed and reached for her book, only to remember that she'd finished it earlier that morning. With a sigh Kimiko rose and found her robe and slippers before slipping out into the hallway and down the darkened steps to the library on the first floor. She was so wrapped up in her own mind that she hadn't even seen the light coming from under the closed library doors until she opened them and her eyes had a hard time adjusting to the change in light.

"Kimiko?" that awfully familiar voice rang out in her ears and her eyes immediately sought his form, sitting so comfortably in one of the room's plush wing back chairs. "Is everything alright?" he asked sitting forward with concern. Kimiko finally recovered and gave a small shake of her head.

"No, everything's fine," she answered him quickly and avoided his eyes, "I just need a new book." With that said she moved to a random shelf and began to inspect their titles. She didn't hear him behind her until he was only half a breath away and she suddenly realized he was the only one who could catch her so off guard.

"Here," he said reaching past her head and selected a certain book, pulling it from the shelf above, "try this one." He handed it down to her and Kimiko took it.

"Thank you," she said simply and went to move away but Raimundo's arms suddenly lowered and locked her in place. She turned in the small space his arms provided and looked at him. "Raimundo, let me go," she warned.

"I have a question," he told her instead.

"Yes?" Kimiko asked impatiently.

"What is it about me, that you hate so much?"

"I already," Kimiko trailed off and Raimundo broke in.

"The real reason Kimiko," Raimundo insisted. "A concrete reason."

"Please just let me go back to bed Raimundo," Kimiko asked in a small pleading tone. Raimundo answered her by parting her open robe and letting one hand roam while the other remained placed next to her head. "Raimundo," she said trying to pull away but his free hand moved to catch her waist.

"Just answer me," he insisted in a whisper and he began to kiss down the side of her neck. She brought her hands up, still holding the book, to push him away but Raimundo easily caught her wrist, effectively making her drop the book with a clatter as he pinned her body with his and lifted her hands above her head. His kissing, probably better described as sucking, became more urgent and he switched her wrists into one hand, marveling at how easily they fit there, and brought his free hand to move undo the small tie at the front of her nightgown.

"Raimundo," Kimiko's protest turned to a moan as his kisses move lower to kiss the newly exposed skin. Raimundo didn't respond, just dropped her hands which fell limply to her sided and urgently pushed her robe away along with the straps of her night gown. Kimiko gasped when the straps fell and she caught them, trying to pull them up but Raimundo took her hands again, this time locking them behind her back so that the dress nearly completely fell off her. Before she could object more Raimundo brought one breast into his mouth and Kimiko could only concentrate on the feel of it. When he let go of her hands again she moved immediately, though not to push him away. Instead her hands tangled in his hair and egged him silently on, all shame, anger, and embarrassment forgotten.

Raimundo groaned against her skin when he felt her response. His now free hands traveled down and ran the length of her thighs twice before he grasped her just below her firm behind and hoisted her up. He was rewarded with her gasp again and he pinned her more firmly against the bookshelf behind her. The material of the nightgown bunched up around her waist and as the air hit her Kimiko got her senses back and untangled herself from him. Raimundo let her go and watched her as she straightened herself out. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to snatch her back, lay her on the floor, and show her everything he was thinking and feeling. She was frustrating him so much that if he wasn't madly in love with her he'd probably throttle her.

"Kimiko," he said in an attempt to make her stop as she scooped up the book on the floor and hurried to leave.

"I'm sorry, I," Kimiko trailed off, pausing momentarily before moving towards the door again.

"At least answer my question," Raimundo called back in a demanding voice that stopped her again and when she looked back her eyes were spilling tears of anger.

"Because you've stolen my life from me," she told him hotly. "Taken away any chance that I might have to live a life with a man who I love and," she added the second half in a softer tone that Raimundo nearly missed, "and who loved me in return." With that said she was gone, fleeing from him and a part of him urged him to follow her, take her in his arms and show her that he loved her and if only she could even just care about him in return…

But Raimundo made himself stay because also within him a rage was building. The way Kimiko talked, the way she'd just said what she'd just told him, it sounded as if she was already in love with a man somewhere, and he loved her in return. The thought was maddening to Raimundo. He knew that there was no way to stop the admiration of men that Kimiko commanded, as much as he hated that others would look at her or think of her in that way, but the idea that Kimiko could love someone else. He wanted to find this person and demand blood. As these thoughts filtered through his head Raimundo groaned and sank to the floor, hating how barbaric the notion seemed but how Kimiko made it feel so natural in him. He looked at the door Kimiko had just fled through and hoped that she might reappear there but dawn came and she never appeared.

End of chapter one! Please tell me what you think and keep an eye out for the next chapter, hopefully up sometime this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are with chapter two! Hopefully the page breaks work this time. No lemon/lime stuff in this chapter. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

* * *

"She's not feeling well?" Raimundo repeated at the maid that stood between him and Kimiko's door.

"I'm sorry sir but she does not wish to see anyone," Keiko apologized. "She's barely tolerating me and I'm only there to care for her." Raimundo frowned knowing it was a lie and considered simply pushing her aside to see his wife, because that's what she was damn it-his wife, but he restrained himself.

"I'll send a doctor then once I get to the city," Raimundo said turning to go.

"Forgive me my lord," Keiko called after him, "but I don't think it is that serious." Raimundo didn't answer but just went on his way and Keiko frowned, slipping back into her mistress's room. "He's gone but says he will send a doctor," Keiko said as she walked in and expected Kimiko to be waiting as she'd left her, sitting anxiously on the edge of her bed but the woman was nowhere to be found. "My lady?" Keiko asked concerned that she didn't see her but Kimiko emerged from the bathroom a moment later looking pale. "My lady are you ok?" Keiko asked in a concerned voice as she moved to the young woman's side.

"Yes, it's just, my stomach for a moment," Kimiko trailed off.

"Perhaps you should rest?" Keiko suggested and led the woman back to the bed.

"But I'm fine," Kimiko insisted.

"Another hour or two of rest won't hurt you," Keiko told her and practically forced Kimiko back into the bed which Kimiko had to admit was awfully inviting.

"Alright," Kimiko conceded, "but no more than an hour."

"I will make sure you are up in time to have some lunch before your dressage lesson this afternoon," Keiko promised pulling the thick curtains together to block out the growing sun. Kimiko wanted to argue but she was already falling back asleep.

"Thank you Keiko," she managed before completely slipping into slumber.

_**

* * *

**_As promised a doctor arrived, that Keiko was not very surprised about, the Duke after all was a man of his word, especially concerning Kimiko. However she was surprised that the Lord of the house had returned with him. Keiko knew he was incredibly busy so seeing him home so early was a surprise. 

"I'm sorry sir," Keiko apologized when Raimundo asked her for Kimiko's whereabouts. "She's in the middle of her weekly dressage lesson," Keiko explained. "She slept most of the morning and ate some lunch. Her appetite is off and she seemed a bit pale earlier but she seems to be doing much better now. I'm not very concerned. If she wasn't feeling well she wouldn't be riding." Raimundo frowned knowing that that wasn't the truth and that Kimiko was just the type of person that would push herself when she should be resting.

"If I may say sir," the doctor Raimundo had brought with him spoke up, "there has been a stomach illness outbreak in the city. I would not be surprised if that were the case. Unfortunately nothing but rest can fix it. It is nothing serious and usually lasts no more than a day or two. If you'd like though I will glad check over your wife."

"Not necessary," Raimundo said sternly, "I know you are a busy man. I will have you fetched if I am concerned." With that Raimundo walked on, and the doctor took it as his dismissal, Keiko escorting him out. Raimundo moved on to the balcony at the back of the house that looked over the two rings that Raimundo had had built for Kimiko when he learned of her interests in dressage and jumping, arranging the best trainers to come out and train her, buying horses of the best lines and talents so that Kimiko would have the best. Her reaction had been priceless but Raimundo had given nothing away as she tried her best to analyze and understand his moves. He barely got to see her ride in these rings but enjoyed the moments, like now when she didn't know he was watching her and was completely at ease, more herself.

He watched her, mounted on a stunning dark bay stallion Raimundo had bought last year; the nearly circular star on this forehead his only marking. He might be a great deal to handle for even the most experienced rider but Kimiko was a natural and the horse was a puppy under her touches and commands. He could see her, lower lip held between her teeth in concentration as she attempted a series of one-touch flying changes down the center line. It was an extremely difficult move that was challenging for both horse and rider to maintain the correct balance and position and Kimiko only got a few in before the horse let out a frustrate buck that pitched Kimiko forward but didn't unseat her. Raimundo half expected her to stop and discipline the horse but instead she smoothly recollected herself and worked the horse forward and in her second attempt they made it down the length of the ring without any more difficulties.

The instructor was praising her but Raimundo's complete attention was on Kimiko who was happy and smiling, giving the horse due praise and affection. In the afternoon sunlight her skin seemed to shine and her hair was glossy waves that were starting to come loose from her carefully worked bun. God she was a beauty. But he could also see she was paler than usual and that there were spots of heat was settled on each cheek. And if he looked closely enough he could see beads of sweat collected on her forehead. It could have simply been from her riding but Raimundo had a feeling it wasn't. As if finally sensing his eyes on her Kimiko raised her head, still smiling up towards the balcony. Her smile faltered somewhat when she saw him but it remained polite.

"My Lord!" the voice of the trainer broke the hold Kimiko's image had on Raimundo. "What a pleasant surprise. I didn't know we were expecting you."

"I took an early day," Raimundo called down and then with a slightly sly grin towards Kimiko he added, "I am allotted that and more."

"We were just finishing up," Kimiko told him.

"That's alright," Raimundo answered. "I'll be down anyway." And then he was gone from sight and Kimiko released a sigh before turning to her trainer.

"Anything else? Homework for next week?" she asked.

"Just continue with the stretches I gave you for you and your horse," the trainer answered with a smile. "And keep up practicing those one touch flying changes. They'll be flawless soon!" Kimiko smiled at her trainer's enthusiasm.

"I guess I better get Oliver cooled out," Kimiko said and turned the stallion away to walk the perimeter of the ring. Most, if they could afford the luxuries that Kimiko could, would never have taken the time to care for their own horses but Kimiko thought it was an essential part of the horse and rider bond. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw Raimundo amerced in conversation with her trainer though his eyes kept wandering to her. Kimiko turned her attention back to Oliver and when she'd reached where her trainer and Raimundo had been talking she was surprised to find Raimundo gone.

"Where did my husband go?" Kimiko found herself asking. Before the trainer could answer Raimundo rode around the corner, mounted bareback on one of the older geldings that Guan had told her had been a childhood mount of Raimundo's named Ninja Fred, though Raimundo had denied the ninja part of the name when he overheard the conversation.

"Shall we?" he asked as he approached her. Kimiko gave him a confused look.

"Shall we what?" she replied.

"You need to cool Oliver out and I don't want you riding in the fields alone so," Raimundo explained, "let's go." Kimiko was a bit flabbergasted to say the least but walked out of the ring, saying goodbye to her trainer as she went and began to walk side by side with Raimundo. They were quiet and Kimiko was thankful for that but was still a bit ill at ease with him being so close.

"You're feeling better then?" Raimundo asked startling Kimiko.

"Yes, I think I have a touch of whatever is going around. I heard that there was some stomach virus in the city."

"That's what the doctor said," Raimundo agreed.

"Doctor?" Kimiko questioned.

"I told Keiko that I was bringing a doctor back with me," Raimundo answer. "Didn't she tell you?"

"I must not have heard her," Kimiko murmured.

"Yes, I brought him back with me but when Keiko said you were feeling well enough to ride I sent him away."

"I'm sorry to have troubled you both," Kimiko said glancing over at Raimundo quickly.

"Your health, safety, and happiness are what's most important to me," Raimundo informed her looking at her hard, "the means don't matter." Kimiko blushed hard and looked to her other side. "I should make more of an effort to see your lessons," Raimundo went on apparently not noticing or choosing to ignore her embarrassment at his pervious statement. "It is amazing to watch you ride. You truly are a gifted and beautiful rider."

"You are very giving with your praises today my lord," Kimiko said softly.

"I never give praises unless they are deserved and true and I have not given you your due since you came here." The statement shocked Kimiko and she looked back over at him, the intensity in his eyes left her feeling weak kneed even though she was sitting. Their horses came to a stop and Raimundo looked intently at her. "Kimiko, I," he started to say but was cut off by a call in the distance that caught both Kimiko and Raimundo's attention and Raimundo instinctively moved his horse between Kimiko and the small approaching group. He was ill equipped if anything became confrontation and hated the feel, especially with Kimiko involved but Kimiko was peeking around him and her face suddenly lit up.

"Jermaine!" she called out in so suddenly that it surprised Raimundo and he barely managed to grab her reins as she tried to move past him. Kimiko glared at him and freed her horse from his grab. "He's a friend," Kimiko told him and Raimundo let her move towards the man at the head of the five that approached them. They embraced as well as they could on horseback and a flare of jealousy went off in Raimundo. He rode closer, making it clear that he didn't like the fact that _his_ wife was being so familiar with another man.

"What are you doing here?" Kimiko was asking as Raimundo approached. The joy was full blown on her face and Raimundo couldn't recall a time where he'd made her look like that.

"I'm sorry," Jermaine, a tall and handsome black youth around Kimiko's age, answered. "I should have written but I wanted to surprise you and I knew I would be passing through."

"It doesn't matter," Kimiko laughed his excuses off, "I'm just so glad you're here." She moved to embrace him again but Raimundo's voice stopped her.

"Kimiko," he said simply, strongly and she looked back as if just remembering that he'd been with her all along.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "Raimundo this was my best friend growing up. Jermaine is the second son of Earl Michaels."

"It is an honor to meet you Duke Pedrosa," Jermaine said swinging off his hose and giving and appropriate bow. Raimundo slip off his horse as well and gave a small bow in return.

"It is very good to meet you Jermaine," Raimundo said diplomatically. "Any friend of Kimiko is of course always welcomed in my home."

"Are you staying Jermaine?" Kimiko asked excitedly. "You must, I insist." Kimiko slid off of her horse and walked towards Jermaine as she spoke, excitedly grabbing his hand when she reached him.

"I don't wish to impose and we'll be moving on tomorrow."

"All the more reason for you to stay and be our guest tonight," Kimiko insisted and then looked at Raimundo, "right Raimundo?"

"Of course," Raimundo said with just a hint of pleasantry, Kimiko's mood infectious but he didn't like the way Kimiko still clung to Jermaine's hand.

"It's settled then," Kimiko said turning back to Jermaine who smiled in concession.

"I would be honored then," he told her and Raimundo noticed Jermaine squeeze her hand affectionately. He remembered the night before and how Kimiko spoke of loving a man and him loving her in return. Could this be that man?

"We should head back then," Raimundo interrupted the moment the two were sharing. Kimiko nodded and moved back to the side of her horse, surprised when Raimundo dropped the reins to his horse and helped to lift her easily back into the saddle, letting his hands linger on her waist. She tried to catch his eyes but Raimundo had already turned away and easily swung himself back onto his horse despite the fact that he was riding without a saddle. Raimundo nodded back at Jermaine and the men traveling with him and turned to head back toward his home. He didn't need to look back to know that Kimiko had fallen into step with Jermaine and could hear her speaking softly with him. Rai clenched his jaw and kept his jealously in check, he had no real reason to dislike this man but rationality was not something people usually associated with a man in love.

* * *

"Are you feeling alright Kimiko?" Jermaine asked later in the evening. The two were sitting alone next to a roaring fire that helped keep out the chill of the unexpected storm.

"Yes fine," Kimiko lied, her stomach was cramping uncomfortably again and she worried she might get sick. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little pale is all," Jermaine observed. "And a bit," he paused for to find the correct word, "off."

"Unfortunately that has been a perpetual problem," Kimiko conceded and looked into the comforting flames. Usually she couldn't get close enough to a fire, Raimundo often chiding her for it but tonight the heat made her uncomfortable.

"Meaning?" Jermaine asked. Kimiko just shook her head but Jermaine pressed. "The Duke seems like a very good man, I can't imagine him not taking the best care of you. He seems to care for you deeply."

"Hmm," Kimiko mused.

"You seem unconvinced."

"I will not deny that Raimundo is a wonderful man, a wonderful person, but," she trailed off.

"But?" Jermaine pressed.

"This is not the life that I imagined for myself," Kimiko said in barely a whisper.

"Perhaps I do not know as much about the situation as I should to make such an observation," Jermaine went on, "but it seems to me that he loves you, very deeply. And I believe that you might love him." His words surprised her and Kimiko looked at him with a bit of awe.

"No," she concluded, "he doesn't love me. It was a marriage of convenience. He told me himself that he was taking advantage of a situation."

"Sometime men lie to protect themselves," Jermaine observed and Kimiko laughed. "You told me more than once," Jermaine went on, "that you wanted to marry for love. That your parents supported such an idea." Kimiko nodded in agreement. "Yet you never gave any man that came near you a chance."

"I would know," Kimiko said sounding completely confident, "the moment we met. It would be like…"

"Like the man you met when you were a child?" Jermaine finished and Kimiko smiled.

"Exactly."

"You have no idea who that person was, for all you know he could be a lunatic murderer."

"But I know he wasn't," Kimiko answered. "He was kind, caring, and incredibly handsome." It was Jermaine's turn to laugh.

"You were only eight! And you only met briefly," he accused, "how could you know so much about him?"

"Some things you just know Jermaine," Kimiko assured him. "The moment I saw him, even though I was only eight, I knew." Kimiko was referring a time when she was younger and a heavy spring thaw had hit her father's lands. The river was swollen with run off from the mountains and there were concerns that there might be flooding. Her parents had forbade her from going anywhere near the river but Kimiko knew that a stray dog had been keeping her puppies close to the river and Kimiko was concerned about them so she snuck away one day and went to the river against her parents wishes. She arrived at the perfect time to watch the mother dog moving the puppies. She'd been relieved until she noticed one falling behind and get swept of the river bank by a sudden surge in the water. Kimiko had moved without thinking, jumping in after the puppy and not realizing until it was too late that she could never make it back to shore on her own. Panic had just begun to hit her when out of no where a man had appeared on the ridge, jumped off of his horse and into the water to pluck her out of harm's way. And when the puppy slipped away from her hands the man had returned to the water to get the animal as well. He'd been nearly covered from head to toe in mud when he returned the puppy to her and Kimiko had been so in awe of him.

"There now, you and your puppy are ok brave one," he'd said to her.

"Not my puppy," Kimiko corrected unable to look away from his dirt smeared face.

"Oh?"

"No, a stray, but he fell in. I couldn't let him drown." The man had smiled sincerely at her then.

"No I guess you couldn't have," he agreed and Kimiko scrambled to her feet then, puppy still in her grasp.

"Thank you," she told him with a little curtsey before running off. She heard him yell after her but Kimiko rushed on, full of embarrassment and worry. She snuck back into her home and quickly cleaned herself up and gave the puppy to a trusted servant to watch until she could convince her parents to let her keep it. She'd just finished changing when her mother appeared and told her that there were visitors she needed to greet. She'd been mortified when one of the visitors was the man who'd saved her, still covered in a heavy coat of mud. When he seemed to recognize her Kimiko's eyes silently pleaded with him to not say anything and when he was asked by her father what had happened to him that man simply answered,

"I fell from my horse," and then winked at her when no one was looking. Kimiko never found out who the man was, too embarrassed and nervous to pursue it, but in her mind no man would ever measure up to him.

"Thinking about him again?" Jermaine asked breaking into her memory.

"No," Kimiko replied hotly but with a smile that Jermaine returned.

"I've missed you," Jermaine admitted, "your marriage was so sudden. It really didn't have a chance to sink in for me." Kimiko sighed.

"Me either," Kimiko agreed.

"But you have a good life here," Jermaine went on. "It's obvious that the Duke adores you and cares about you."

"Please stop with that Jermaine," Kimiko asked him looking back at the flames.

"I just don't understand why it is so hard for you to see."

"I just," Kimiko trailed off and luckily Jermaine let it slide. She didn't want to admit that she'd fallen in love with Raimundo for reasons she didn't understand. That the moment she'd seen those eerily familiar eyes she was done for. No, she could never admit that. She wanted a life with a man she loved and who loved her in return and she simply could not comprehend Raimundo loving her in return. It was too unreal.

"Kimiko," Raimundo's voice suddenly broke into the room and he strode confidently in to where she was curled up in a chair. "Its late, you should go to bed. I know you still aren't feeling completely well." Kimiko wondered how he could read her so well. She'd known Jermaine for years so that was one thing but Raimundo always seemed to know exactly what was going on in her mind and body, well most of the time anyway. Raimundo turned his attention to Jermaine. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm concerned about Kimiko falling ill."

"Completely understood Sir," Jermaine said standing up.

"I don't believe this storm will break until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest," Raimundo observed. "You'll stay until then, at the very least?"

"Your hospitality is too much Sir, I couldn't impose."

"Oh no Jermaine, you have to stay," Kimiko added in. "It won't be safe for you to travel in such weather."

"Thank you very much for your offer. I graciously accept it," Jermaine said with a small bow and Raimundo nodded his head. "Very good then," he turned to Kimiko, "now, shall we get to bed." Kimiko nodded, not wanting to admit she was tired and was slightly surprised when Raimundo helped her to stand, keeping his hand on her arm. "Jermaine you have the full run of my home and all it offers. When you are ready to retire for the night a servant is waiting outside that door to attend to you."

"Thank you very much sir," Jermaine said with another small bow.

"Please call me Raimundo," he insisted with another nod before turning away. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight sir, Kimiko," Jermaine replied and Kimiko smiled.

"Goodnight Jermaine," she said sweetly, "sleep well." She then untangled herself from Raimundo to kiss him on the check and then returned to Raimundo and surprised him by willingly taking his arm again and the two left the room. Although he was angry with jealousy that Kimiko had kissed another man, even on the cheek, he was filled with calm when she laid her head on his shoulder as they walked up the stairs. They both paused at Kimiko's door but when Kimiko gave no indication that she was going inside they moved on to Raimundo's bedroom, much to his delight. Inside Raimundo watched her change and held back his seemingly never ending lust for her when he noticed how tired she seemed. He approached her, placing one hand on her waist, the other pushing loose hair from her face.

"You still aren't feeling well are you?" he asked. Her skin was slightly heated and Raimundo wonder if it was just residual from the fire or that she might be running a fever.

"No," she surprisingly admitted, "I don't feel completely well. Not quite sick though."

"You need a good night's rest and a day off. Perhaps you shouldn't ride tomorrow." Again Kimiko surprised him by agreeing.

"Maybe you're right." Raimundo cracked a smiled.

"You really are sick to be agreeing with me so willingly," he said teasingly and Kimiko teased back.

"Yes, then that means no funny business from you tonight," she said poking at his chest. Raimundo grabbed the accusing hand and kissed the palm before kissing her forehead and murmuring against the skin. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"You should take your own advice," Kimiko said groggily as she watched Raimundo dress from the bed the next morning. He looked down at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized. Kimiko didn't want to admit that she'd awoken as soon as she felt his wonderfully comfortable arms remove their hold from around her. They slept pressed closed together, for the first time really. Kimiko had nestled in against his chest and Raimundo had eagerly welcomed her there, wrapping warm and strong arms around her, pulling her in a blissful sleep.

"If the storm is so bad that you don't believe Jermaine should travel then you should not be going into the city either," Kimiko continued on, propping herself up on her elbow to get a better view of him.

"You should go back to sleep," Raimundo said touched by her apparent concern for him.

"You should as well," Kimiko argued. He observed her form, still so appealing when wrapped under blankets.

"The offer is tempting," he conceded, "but I simply have too much work to be done." Kimiko frowned.

"You take on too much," she told him and Raimundo sat on the bed and traced her face with his index finger.

"Be careful," he cautioned, "someone might think you're concerned about me."

"Isn't a wife supposed to be concerned for her husband?" she asked and Raimundo was caught by her question.

"Yes, I suppose she is," he agreed softly. A moment passed between them then but Raimundo collected himself. "I do unfortunately have to go," he said reluctantly and stood. "Make sure our guests stay and are well accommodated until the storm passes. I may not return from the city tonight if it does not lessen any." Kimiko nodded and sat up in bed and Raimundo saw her skin pale slightly. "And take care of yourself," he added and placed the back of his hand to her cheek and felt the heat there, "I don't like to see you feeling unwell." Kimiko nodded mutely and Raimundo frowned.

"Perhaps I'll send the doctor back," he suggested but Kimiko shook her head.

"Do not make him travel in such weather," she urged. "It is just a problem with my stomach. Nothing he can do for it."

"Have a messenger, no matter the conditions outside, sent if you feel any worse." Kimiko nodded in response. "I'll be telling Keiko as well since I know you are too stubborn to admit when you aren't feeling well." Kimiko frowned.

"I've admitted it now haven't I?" she asked. Raimundo leaned in closer.

"And that's part of the reason why I am so worried." He kissed her forehead and then went to exit.

"Take care Raimundo," her voice called after him stopping him at the door. He turned back to study her.

"Take care Kimiko," he replied and then was gone.

* * *

The storm did not let up that day or into the night and as he warned Raimundo didn't return. The storm's rage calmed as the morning broke and by the time lunch was over on the second day it had completely disappeared and Jermaine and his men were on there way. Kimiko was sad to see them go it had been good to spent time and reminisce with him, hearing news from her home that her parents hadn't written her about or had yet to reach her. She hadn't been feeling any better but she managed to hide the discomfort the cramps cause and put up with Keiko's worrying.

"His Lordship told me to watch after you," Keiko told her when Kimiko reprimanded her for her hovering, "and that's what I'm going to do." The afternoon of Jermaine's departure rolled away and the sun was just beginning to set. Soon, Raimundo would, hopefully, be coming home.

"Keiko?" Kimiko said catching the attention of the maid as she worked around Kimiko's room.

"Yes mistress?" Keiko asked looking over to where Kimiko was curled up in a chair; book in her lap as she started out a window that looked over the road.

"Have the cooks prepare Raimundo's favorite meal," she mused, "and tell them not to hold back on the spices. I know he likes them even if I can't stomach them. They can make a blander dish for me if they have the time." Because she was staring out the window she missed Keiko beaming at her.

"Oh course my lady," Keiko agreed and went off to give the cooks the message. Kimiko was barely aware that she was leaving, so caught up in her aimless stare that she wouldn't admit was a watch for Raimundo. She didn't come out of her mindless trance until a sharp pain tore through her stomach making her cry out slightly and clutch at her body. Another pain rolled through her and she knew something was wrong, that she was going to be sick or at least wanted to be if it relieved any of the aches. Getting shakily out of the chair Kimiko stumbled to her bathroom, clutching her lower stomach and felt something run down her leg. For a horrifying moment she thought she might have lost control of her body but a greater horror set in when she realized it was blood. The pain was blinding now as Kimiko stumbled and fell to her knees in the bathroom.

"Keiko," she cried out in a weak voice but it was all she could manage. Curling up on her side, hands still clutching her stomach Kimiko tried not to slip into a panic. "Keiko," she called out again, "help." But she knew that it was too soft for anyone to hear. Luckily though Keiko had returned and Kimiko heard foot steps in her bedroom.

"My Lady? Kimiko?" she heard Keiko's panicked voice and Kimiko realizes she must have seen the blood. "My Lady!" she gasped when she came upon Kimiko curled up featly on the stone floor of the bathroom. "What happened?"

"Something isn't right Keiko," Kimiko managed out, "please get help, get a doctor, get Raimundo."

"Yes, yes, right away," Keiko replied moving quickly away and Kimiko could hear the fear and panic in her voice. When she was gone Kimiko allowed herself a painful moan and her eyes shut tight as she tried to figure out someway to stop the pain. She heard muffled voices, Keiko raising the alarm no doubt, and was she was surprised and a familiar, deep voice added to the mix.

"Kimiko!" she heard Raimundo shout her name and as much as she wanted to respond and couldn't find her voice. She was nearly delirious with the pain and had to fight to keep conscious. "Kimiko!" the voice came closer this time and she could feel his steps vibrating through the floor. "Kimiko!" he said softer, but no less powerful as he came upon her, kneeling next to her.

"Raimundo," she whimpered opening her eyes and turning her head up to look at him, "it hurts."

"I know darling, I know, just hold on, help is on the way," he assured her in a wonderfully calm voice that helped to sooth her rattled nerves. "I'm going to move you," he told her as he moved to scoop her up. She nodded and tried unsuccessfully not to cry out as he scooped her up, cradled gently and securely to his strong chest.

"Raimundo," she said unable to stop the pain induced tears any longer. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he carried her gently back into the bedroom and somehow managed to push the covers away before placing her down on the bed. She reluctantly took her arms away from him as he tucked the covers back in around her.

"Just hold on Kimiko," he told her. "You're going to be ok. The doctor is coming." His movements and words were soft but Kimiko could see the concern and fear racing across his face and in his eyes. He made to move up off the bed and Kimiko whimpered, her arms shooting out from beneath the covers to latch onto his arm, the closest thing she could grab.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me," she pleaded and with his free hand he wiped away the tears she didn't realize she was still shedding.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised and pressed a hand to her forehead. "You're burning up." He turned his attention to the crowd of nervous servants clustered at the door. "I need cold water and clean cloths now," he snapped the order at them and they all jumped into action. Turning his attention back to Kimiko he tried to sooth her more but if the pain was any indication of how tightly she clung to his arm then she was in an extreme amount. "Just stay with me Kimiko," he urged her. Her eyes were clouded and he could tell she was fighting to stay awake.

"I'm scared Raimundo," she to him in a whimpering whisper.

"Be the strong woman I know you are Kimiko," he coached her along. "I know it's scary and I know you're in pain but you've got to stay with me."

"I'll try," she said in a shaky voice.

"I'm here Kimiko so don't you go anywhere," he told her almost sternly and he cracked a weak smile. "I'm not letting you get away from me that easily." She returned the weak smile and continued to cling to him. The servants appeared with Raimundo's requested items and he mopped her forehead and dismissed the male servants as he tried to clean her lower half.

'So much blood,' he wondered.

"Raimundo," Kimiko caught her attention in an impossibly weak voice. "I'm," was all she managed out as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Kimiko," Raimundo gasped, "Kimiko wake up! Stay with me."

"She's only passed out from the pain sir," one of the servants told him. "It's better to let her rest. She's still breathing and her temperature has gone down." Raimundo looked ready to throw the woman out of the room but collected himself and instead looked down at his wife.

"If you can hear me in there," he whispered close to her ear, "stay with me ok? Don't you dare leave me Love. Don't you dare."

* * *

"A miscarriage?" Raimundo repeated too shocked to believe what the doctor was saying. He didn't know how much time had passed but Kimiko had awakened when the doctor arrived and treated her, staying awake only long enough for him to finish before falling back asleep. Raimundo ran a hand through his already tousled hair. "I didn't even know she was pregnant."

"Most likely she didn't either Sir," the doctor told him. "She wasn't even a full month along."

"Then how?" Raimundo asked in disbelief.

"She probably would have started to notice the signs of her pregnancy soon. The way she has been feeling the past few days, she probably passed it off as the stomach flu that is rampant in the city, or even her approaching time of the month. There was no way to predict it, no way to prevent it." The doctor saw that the Duke was still having a hard time grasping the whole thing. "It is unfortunately common amongst would be mothers, especially with their first children."

"Will she," Raimundo trailed off.

"Recover? Be able to conceive again? And most likely get through a pregnancy completely fine? Absolutely, however there is no way to know for certain until that time comes. But from what I've seen now she'll make a full recovery and be able to have children again. Your wife is a strong healthy woman, these things unfortunately are a part of life and do happen more often than we'd all like." Raimundo was silent, looking back at the closed doors that led to where Kimiko rested, the worst of it being over now. "I'm convinced," the doctor went on, "that she'll make a full recovery, physically. Often times, in situations such as this it is the mental that will take the worse toll."

"Mental?" Raimundo questioned.

"It is a loss," the doctor told him, "that will hit her hard. Maybe not immediately but it will and it can be very hard to recover from. Both you and her need to be to be prepared for these feelings." Raimundo shook his head, more concerned about Kimiko than himself. "If you'd like I can give you a list of women who I'm sure would be willing to talk to your wife about what has happened. Women that have gone through it themselves and can help her in ways that we can't."

"We?" Raimundo asked.

"Not to offend Sir but men generally do not understand the feelings of a woman, especially in a matter such as this, completely, no matter out best efforts." Raimundo had to begrudgingly admit the doctor was right. His mind felt so rattled and shocked with the news but he knew he had to collect himself for Kimiko. He nodded to the doctor.

"Thank you," he told him. "I would like to ask you to stay the night in case more complications arise." The doctor wanted to tell him that the chances were slim but knew the man's reputation when it came to his wife and didn't want to test the rumors.

"As you wish sir," the doctor conceded, "I will need to send a message into the city that I won't be available."

"The servants will provide you with anything and everything you wish," Raimundo told him looking back at the closed doors. "Do not hesitate to ask for anything." The doctor knew his dismissal and with a slight bow left the Duke standing at the door. With one last breath to prepare himself Raimundo opened the doors. Kimiko had been treated in her room and after she'd been cleaned and redressed Raimundo had taken her to his bedroom leaving her with Keiko to watch over her. Keiko looked up as he entered from where she stood watch next to the still sleeping Kimiko.

"You may go Keiko," Raimundo told her, "I will call for you if needed." Keiko looked as if she might protest but she bowed her head.

"Yes Sir," she said as she walked out and closed the doors behind her. Raimundo stood still for a moment and then walked towards Kimiko and sat gently on the bed beside her. Kimiko stirred and her eyes slowly opened as Raimundo gently stroked her cheek.

"Raimundo," she murmured and rolled over onto her back and tried to sit up. Raimundo helped her noticing how stiff she was.

"How are you feeling?" he asked moving closer to her. One hand fell gently to her waist while the other continued to caress her cheek.

"Better," she admitted and stopped her hand with hers, bringing it down into her lap. "There is something on your mind," she told him, "I can tell. And you have me worried."

"That's the last thing I want," Raimundo spoke softly back. "All I want you to do is rest and recover."

"I still don't know what happened," Kimiko insisted, "and I won't be able to relax until I know what happened." Raimundo sighed.

"I know that."

"Am I dying?" she asked half joking and half serious and Raimundo cracked a weak smile.

"You think I'd let you die?" he asked her. Kimiko sighed and closed her eyes.

"Please Raimundo," she urged.

"Kimiko," he said in a voice that made her eyes open and she looked upon his serious, concerned, and sad face. "Kimiko," he repeated and squeezed her hand, "you had a miscarriage." He watched her eyes go wide before they narrowed and she looked hard at the bed, shaking her head.

"No," she said firmly. "I wasn't even pregnant. I," she stopped talking and looked at him when he gently caught her chin in his hold and made her look up at him.

"You weren't far along at all. The doctor said you probably wouldn't have started to see the signs until a week or so from now." As he told her he watched her eyes fill with tears.

"That can't be right," she shook her head again and he released her chin. "I would have known, I would have some idea…"

"I'm so sorry Kimiko," Raimundo told her sincerely and Kimiko bit back a sob, unsure of why she was so sad.

"I don't know why I'm so," she broke off and brought her hands up to cover her face as the tears became uncontrollable. She felt Raimundo collect her in his arms and she collapsed against his waiting chest. Her hands shifted off her face to grip hard at his shoulders as she buried her face against him.

"Its ok Kimiko," he tried to sooth her, "it will be ok." Kimiko wanted to believe him but couldn't even understand why she was so sad, why she was so upset over a life she didn't know about, a life that barely existed. But those thoughts didn't ease her any.

"I'm so sorry Raimundo," she sobbed.

"What is there for you to be sorry about?" he asked surprised but Kimiko only made an incoherent noise and burrow deeper against him. "Oh Kimiko," he whispered and held her until she cried herself to sleep. He began to lay her back against the pillows when she woke and he immediately answered her unasked question. "I'm not going anywhere," he assured her and she lay back, watching him undo the ties on his shoes and nearly strip himself of his dirtied clothes before climbing into the bed with her. She pressed herself against him, desperate for some warmth in her suddenly chilled body.

"Its going to be ok," he promised again, "we'll get through this."

"I'm sorry Raimundo, so sorry," she whispered again.

"Enough, there is nothing for you to be sorry about," Raimundo told her.

"But," Kimiko started to protest before he cut her off.

"No Kimiko," he said sternly, "you're not to blame yourself. There is nothing to blame yourself for. Do you understand me? You did nothing wrong, nothing to feel guilt about, nothing to be ashamed for. This is an unfortunate part of life and a risk we take. It'll be ok."

"Oh Raimundo," Kimiko simply sobbed and against him and said no more. Raimundo wanted to find more words to assure her but he couldn't seem to get through to her. He lay awake through most of the night, holding her through her restless sleep and he couldn't help but notice that her cheeks never became dry as the tears wouldn't stop falling.

* * *

He allowed her to stay in bed for two days before making her come outside. He had to literally lift her from the bed and carried her to the garden where she finally told him to put her down. He wouldn't push her too hard but knew he couldn't let her slip into a depression and wish that she'd agree to talk to some other women about what had occurred. On the fourth day after the miscarriage Raimundo was set to carry her outside again but Kimiko came willingly and he walked her to where he told her he'd decided a koi pond should go.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked out of the blue as he began to speak of the details of the project. "I know you are very busy and you've already spent the last three days here. Shouldn't you go back to the city?" Raimundo looked down at her with serious eyes.

"You are the most important thing," he told her as he stroked her cheek. Kimiko turned her face away and walked a few feet from him.

"Please don't lie," she pleaded with her back to him.

"Why do you think I would lie about that?" he asked harshly.

"I don't need your pity Raimundo!" she yelled at him turning to face him sharply and nearly tumbled over. Raimundo moved quickly to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Easy now," he said as he steadied her on her feet and as soon as she was stable Kimiko pushed away from him again. "Kimiko," he followed closely after her, "I won't let you pull away from me." Again she turned quickly to look at him but managed to stay on her feet.

"When were we ever together?" she asked coldly and watched Raimundo's face falter. He'd been so certain that they were on the verge of something before Kimiko became sick that to hear her say that was almost painful.

"Kimiko," he began to say but Kimiko walked away again and sat on the end of bench, her back turned towards him. He followed her and sat down next to her. "Don't push me away Kimiko, not now," he almost pleaded.

"Let me go Raimundo," she whispered surprising him.

"What?"

"I think that I need to go home," she said as an answer and Raimundo expected it was only a half truth.

"You are home," he told her.

"Back to my parents," she verified.

"If you'd like to go for a visit," Raimundo said running his fingers through a section of her hair, "then I think you should wait a little while. Until you are more rested." Kimiko didn't respond and Raimundo continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"I think I need to go," she finally said, "permanently." The last word sunk in hard to Raimundo's chest.

"And why's that?" he managed to ask in an even, strained voice.

"Divorce me, abandon to me, pretend to lock me away," she answered back. "Just let me go."

"Kimiko," he stated to respond but he cut her off.

"I've failed you as a wife Raimundo and even as a mother," she said brokenly, "its better this way. A child should never be born between two people who don't love one another." Raimundo stayed silently, quietly taking in Kimiko's admission that she didn't love him, as much as he wanted to see it there she didn't love him. Both were silent for some time, Kimiko refusing to look back at him, fighting to keep the tears away.

"If you want," Raimundo finally said standing but still Kimiko wouldn't face him, "you may visit your parents. I will accompany you. But not until you are better rested. Understood?" He didn't give her a chance to respond as he walked on past her, never looking back. Had he looked back he would have seen the sorrow as she interpreted what she believed, that Raimundo didn't love her and never would.

* * *

Raimundo wouldn't let her be over the next two weeks, barely giving her a moment of time to herself but despite all of this they barely spoke. Every night he would take her to his bedroom and hold her to him but she wouldn't give an inch. He took to working at home; taking breaks to bring her to the stables to see the first of the spring foals or to walk in the garden. He tried to get her to tend the flowers she'd planted only days after they were married or to get on a horse willingly but she refused anything and everything, especially if they came from his hand. He knew she was trying to make him lose his temper, lose his mind, maybe even hate her but he would never even hint in that direction. His concern was growing each day but his love for her never diminished. And he tried to tell her this so many times but she wouldn't listen.

"You need to stop spending so much time at the house," Kimiko finally spoke to him one night when they were sitting in one of the smaller studies, Raimundo reading out loud.

"Why?" he asked not looking up as he marked his spot in the book.

"You make me self conscious," Kimiko explained watching the fire burn lower from the end of the couch.

"Meaning?" he pressed.

"When you're hovering, you make me self conscious," she repeated. "I haven't ridden in so long that I know the first time will be terrible. I don't want you watching and I know you'll spy even if I send you away."

"Oh do you now?" he asked suppressing a grin.

"Yes," Kimiko said firmly still not looking away from the tiny flames. "I've asked to begin my dressage instructions again in a week. And I want to get back in some sort of shape before then and I don't want you hovering around. I know you'll be worried and that will only make me nervous." Raimundo smiled again as he watched her, knowing such an admission was hard for her.

"Ok then," he said standing and moving to her end of the couch, extending a hand to help her stand. "I believe for that I can make myself go into the city for a few hours. But you must promise me you won't push yourself too hard."

"I won't," Kimiko said glancing up to catch his eye before looking away. Raimundo stooped slightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Then we'll both be needing an early bed tonight. Come," he said and lead them out of the room. As with every night since she suffered the miscarriage Raimundo brought Kimiko to his bedroom and pulled her into his bed to hold her through the night. The fact that she went so willingly troubled him slightly when he knew he should be happy about it. The first few nights after she told him she wanted to leave she had fought him some but soon she gave up and would stiffly lay with her back to him. Tonight she wasn't eager or even willing really but she gave no fuss and slipped lightly between the blankets and even turned to face him for the first time in a long time.

He knew he should listen to his instincts that told him to have his guard up but he was so happy she was pressed at least somewhat willingly into his arms and she talked about plans for tomorrow, the next week, they were all signs he was desperately holding onto and he let that cloud his judgment just as she always seemed to cloud his mind.

* * *

Kimiko was close to tears of frustration by the early afternoon as she watched impatiently out of the window as a group of servants worked to fix the broken axel to the carriage.

"Keiko?" she asked at the maid came back inside, brushing the collection of drizzle that had settled on her during her short trip outside.

"It will be fixed soon my Lady but the storm is only going to get worse," she advised. "Are you sure you want to leave today."

"I have to leave today Keiko," Kimiko insisted, "the sooner the better."

"I don't mean to offend but my Lord never said you were leaving today," Keiko observed, not for the first time.

"And I don't know how to explain that Keiko," Kimiko lied. She'd wanted to leave as soon as Raimundo was out of sight, her home only a day away by carriage in good weather but when they'd been packed and ready to leave the rear axel of the wagon had broken and it seemed to be taking ages to fix. Now a storm was approaching and Kimiko's nerves were on edge. If they didn't get moving soon Raimundo might return home and then…

"You don't look well my lady," Keiko observed, "perhaps you should lay down and rest."

"I'll rest when we are on our way," Kimiko said not taking her eyes off the wagon which finally seemed to be in working order. The men working on it nodded amongst themselves and one turned to walk back towards the house. Kimiko met him at the door.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes your ladyship," the servant replied, "we'll have to take it easy though if it gets any muddier." Kimiko frowned, wanting to flee and flee quickly but she supposed she should be grateful for what she could get.

"Thank you," she told the man and then turned back to Keiko. "We're leaving immediately."

"As you wish," Keiko sighed and collected the few things not already on the carriage and followed Kimiko out. A footman helped both ladies settle in and as soon as the door shut they were on their way. Kimiko let out a premature sigh of relief that Keiko frowned at. "Please rest Lady Kimiko," she almost pleaded. "I don't want to see you getting sick again."  
"I'm fine Keiko, but thank you for your concern," Kimiko replied. She was too jittery and on edge to even consider sleep. But really, she should relax since she had successfully left the Pedrosa Manor and she was confident Raimundo would come to his senses and let her be. That way he could find a woman he actually loved. No matter how much she might unnaturally ache for him it was clear that he didn't love her. Maybe he cared, but she was convinced that he couldn't, wouldn't love a person like her.

They'd only been traveling for a short time, no more than an half an hour, when the carriage suddenly came to a hasty stop, nearly jerking the two women from their seats.

"Why have we stopped?" Kimiko wondered aloud.

"Let me go and check," Keiko offered but before she could even open the door it was pulled roughly open by a very angry, very wet Raimundo.

"Stand aside Keiko," he commanded and Keiko did just that, scooting off to the side of carriage not occupied by Kimiko and toward the other side. She'd never seen Duke Pedrosa in such a way before. He was obviously fighting hard to control his anger but not made no attempt to hide it. His attention turned to Kimiko who was recovering from her shock to stare neutrally back at him. "Come," he said in the same commanding voice that had sent Keiko moving.

"No," Kimiko answered back immediately, her own temper beginning to show.

"Get out to this carriage right now Kimiko," he said sternly again. "Do not make me drag you out because I will if you aren't out of this carriage in the next ten seconds." Kimiko made no move to acknowledge him, just stared angrily back. "Fine," Raimundo said through gritted teeth after a few moments passed. He moved into the carriage, dominating the small space very quickly and picked up Kimiko as if she were no more that feather pillow.

"Let me go right now Raimundo!" Kimiko screamed, not holding back her anger at all. Raimundo just yanked her out of the carriage and into the downpour the earlier drizzle had turned to and held her trashing body in a vice grip that was and secure but not painful. "Put me down this instant!" Kimiko demanded again and the servants watched on with conflict as the Duke forced his wife out of the carriage and carried her with reasonable ease to where his horse stood waiting patiently. The animal flinched slightly at Kimiko's yells and movements but stood still while Raimundo switched to hooking one arm around Kimiko as he mounted.

"Bring her things back to the house immediately," Raimundo barked the order out and the servants scrambled to turn the carriage around on the narrow road. Kimiko was still trying to wiggle out of his one arm locked on her body when Raimundo urged the horse up to a trot before moving up to a canter.

"No!" Kimiko yelled again. "Let me go! This is kidnapping! Let go of me!" Kimiko continued to protest even as Raimundo moved up to what felt like a breakneck speed. She had no choice but to hold Raimundo or else she'd fall to serious injury. Tears of rage now floated down her cheeks, covered by the heavy rain and the wind whipped at her body. Raimundo didn't say a word as they rode on but Kimiko kept demanding and struggling. When he turned into the manor Kimiko turned her efforts up tenfold but Raimundo was holding tight and not letting go. He slid off and left his horse as he carried her inside, slung carefully over his shoulder now. Kimiko screamed and cried as they entered, drawing the attention of the servants who looked away after Raimundo's warning glare. He moved without stopping until she reached her bedroom and dumped her onto her bed.

"You are not to leave this room unescorted," Raimundo told her as he looked down on her and water dripped to the floor. "Anything you want or need will have to be cleared through me. No letters shall be sent of received, no riding lessons, no riding at all. This is the status quo until further notice," Raimundo went on without mercy. Kimiko stood angrily.

"I am not a child Raimundo and you cannot treat me as one," she accused.

"I will do whatever I see fit," Raimundo hissed out each word and then turned his back and strode to the doors. "I am locking you in and I'm the only one with access to this key. That will also be the norm until further notice. Understood?"

"I am your wife Raimundo! Not a prisoner!"

"Exactly, you are my wife," he spat venomously. "My wife, so you'd better get damn used to it." With that he closed the doors soundlessly and the resounding noise of the lock clicking into place seemed all the louder.

* * *

Summer was beginning to dominate spring a few weeks later when Kimiko was sitting in the garden. She tried to let the beauty of the garden lift her spirits but it was to no avail. Raimundo had been true to his word, literally keeping her locked in her room unless she was escorted and only last week did he finally start allowing that escort to be someone other than himself. He'd posted guards at every exit, and a patrol was constantly circling the walls. Kimiko was trapped, for reason she couldn't understand Raimundo was determined to keep her and she felt it like a weight in her chest.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked surprising Kimiko but she recovered in time to turn and glare at Raimundo as he approached, silently dismissing the man who'd been watching her.

"What do you care?" she hissed back turning her head away.

"You seem pale," Raimundo observed and Kimiko gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Did you expect me to tan, locked away in my room? Like some common prisoner?"

"I have seen the prisons Kimiko and you are certainly not a common prisoner," Raimundo told her plainly and Kimiko just shook her head and continued to stare in the other direction. "The gardens really have flourished under your care," he went on. "You've done much for this place." Kimiko still didn't answer and Raimundo sighed heavily. "Kimiko how longer will this go one for?"

"How long will what go on for?" Kimiko snapped back and Raimundo gave her a speculative look. "Oh you want to know when I'm going to stop being angry and hating you with every fiber of my being," Kimiko said with another sarcastic laugh and then stood moodily. "There isn't a calendar long enough to predict it." She was about walk away when Raimundo's hand hooked on her arm.

"Please Kimiko," he said in a pleading tone.

"Let go of me Raimundo," Kimiko urged and tried to tug her arm free but Raimundo only pulled her to him. "Please Raimundo stop it."

"I don't know how you feel about me Kimiko," Raimundo started to say, resting his chin in top of her head. Another sarcastic laugh from Kimiko interrupted him.

"I would think that would be obvious."

"I don't know how you feel Kimiko but," Raimundo repeated, "you should know that I'm not doing any of this to be cruel to you."

"You could have fooled me," Kimiko replied and tried not to focus how wonderful it felt to be this close to him. Damn her pride.

"I won't loose you," he told her and Kimiko pulled back as much as he would let her, staring into his green eyes.

"Is it a point of pride Raimundo?" Kimiko wondered out loud. "It that why you are so determined? Don't want people to think you've failed at picking a wife?"

"There's a lot more to it then you think Kimiko," he told her and Kimiko was caught in his stare, the intensity of it and she felt that he was about to reveal something huge to her when they were, of course, interrupted.

"My lord, I'm sorry to disturb you," a servant said stopping a few feet off. "You have a guest."

"Can it wait?" Raimundo all but growled out.

"I'm sorry sir but I wouldn't have come if it weren't important," the servant apologized. Raimundo sighed looking back at Kimiko who was watching him almost expectantly.

"I'm sorry but," Raimundo began to apologize but Kimiko pulled away.

"Just go Raimundo," she sighed heavily. He reached out and touched her cheek.

"We'll finish later," he promised but Kimiko didn't respond but couldn't keep her eyes off of his retreating back.

* * *

Please review! Let me know if you like it and if I should continue it 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three!! Please read and review, let me know that you like it!

* * *

Very rarely would Raimundo host anyone important at his home. He'd always claimed that his home was just that, his home, his sanctuary, so Kimiko was surprised when she was told by Keiko that a visiting diplomat would be spending a few days with them. Kimiko could tell that Raimundo wasn't pleased about it when she joined him and their guest for dinner later that night. He was all pleasantries as he introduced Chase Young, an old friend, though Kimiko heard him strain the word, from the military academy. Despite the fact that she believed that she was still angry at him Kimiko played her role well and made a genuine effort to placate Raimundo but she could never completely rid him of the slight clench in his jaw that she was sure only she noticed. And she didn't fight him at all as he led her to his bedroom for the first time since her 'house arrest' began.

They had not spent even a platonic night together since Raimundo began to lock her doors and Kimiko begrudgingly admitted that that night she slept soundly for the first time in a long time and woke with his arm over her waist. It was a comfort Kimiko didn't want to admit that she liked or welcomed so she closed her eyes and feinted sleep until Raimundo woke and carefully removed his arm.

Chase went with Raimundo the next day into the city and Kimiko was slightly relieved for some reason. She couldn't put her finger on why but Chase Young made her uneasy for some reason. She thought of telling Raimundo but the two were still barely speaking and Kimiko didn't want to burden him with unfounded nerves.

"You seem distracted my Lady," Keiko observed as she followed Kimiko into the barns to visit with the rapidly growing foals. Roxanne, her beloved blue roan had given birth to a healthy filly that seemed to be her exact copy except for a white blaze down her face. Today would be the baby's first trip outside and Kimiko wanted to be there to witness it.

"Do I?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm afraid to ask how things are with you and the Duke," Keiko added.

"I don't know anymore," Kimiko admitted with a sigh. "At least, not anymore than I've ever known." Kimiko paused to caress the face of a horse who'd stuck his head out expectantly as she passed.

"Your relationship has always been a complicated one," Keiko agreed. "I afraid the fact that you are both so sinfully prideful and stubborn doesn't help any."

"Keiko!" Kimiko laughed in response and turned toward Keiko.

"Well it's true," Keiko said confidently. "But when you think no one is watching, especially when you don't think the Duke is watching, you let your true colors show and anyone could see how much you care about him."

"I love him Keiko," Kimiko admitted in a small voice turning away. There was a heavy pause.

"Have you ever told your husband this?"

"I have no desire to be so thoroughly hurt," Kimiko responded and walked on.

"That's the most foolish thing I've ever heard," Keiko said sternly as she followed half a step behind.

"I don't want to discuss it Keiko," Kimiko said in a tone that clearly said she meant it so Keiko didn't pursue it anymore though she desperately wanted to.

"Come to see the show?" Guan asked when he saw the two women approaching.

"Wouldn't miss it," Kimiko smiled.

"I just have to ask that you both stay back. I don't expect anything to happen but when the foals get spooked or nervous, well, I just don't like taking any chances."

"Of course," Kimiko agreed moving forward to pet Roxanne and reach down to pet the filly she'd named Monique. The filly stretched her head high so Kimiko might scratch it and Kimiko already knew that there was no way she'd ever let her be sold.

"All set?" Guan asked as Kimiko stepped back. Kimiko nodded and then followed Keiko to the end of the barn to stand out of the way as Guan led Roxanne out. The mare moved forward lively, probably ecstatic to finally be out of her stall, her baby following closely behind, stalling when they reached the end of the barn aisle that lead to the outside world. Kimiko bit back a laugh as she watch the foal's struggle with leaving the safety of the world she knew and following her trusted mother. Roxanne paused and Guan let her stop to call out to her reluctant foal who finally stepped out off the wooden floors of the barn and onto the dirt of the outside world. The moment all four feet were off the wood the filly took off running and stumbling until she reached her mother who Guan pulled along as soon as the baby had caught up.

Kimiko grinned, having watched the baby's movements, even stumbling; Kimiko knew she was going to make a beautiful jumper one day, just like her mother. Plans started running through her mind. She'd never trained a baby from birth and she'd have to start reading up. The Pedrosa's were famous horse people, surly Raimundo would know something, or his family members might lend advice. And then she stopped cold in her thoughts. Here she was planning for a future she was so unsure of. She didn't see Raimundo giving up on her anytime soon, no matter how much she thought it was for the better. Her future, though seemingly set in stone, was so unsure, and worst of all Kimiko's heart and mind were telling her two different things.

Her heart wanted to stay with Raimundo, selfishly love him for reasons she still didn't know.

Her mind told her to let him go, let him find someone he loved and enjoy his life with them.

And neither reason answered the ultimate question of what came next.

* * *

"How well acquainted are you with Mr. Young?" Kimiko asked a few nights later as she was curled in a chair in Raimundo's room. He was in a similar chair on the opposite side of a round table separating them. Raimundo looked up from the papers he was reading and gave her a questioning look.

"He was a year a head of me in the military academy," Raimundo explained, "but I was the highest ranking noble from Candall at the time. My brother had no desire to go through such training and my father wouldn't force him even though it was tradition. So Chase, as a 'representative' of his country became an associate so to speak."

"That doesn't sound like a friend that you would let stay in your home," Kimiko commented.

"Chase's cousin is the current Emperor of Tornan," Raimundo told her speaking of the sprawling country to the south, separated by only a small sea. "And he requested to stay with me. I couldn't, in good manners refuse."

"How long does he plan to stay?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm not sure," Raimundo admitted. "I'm hoping that whatever matters he has will be settled quickly."

"You don't know why he is here?"

"He's an acting ambassador but Tornan already has representation here so Chase has something specific to do though I'll admit that I'm not sure what it is." He noticed her worried face. "You have many questions about him but you don't ask him yourself."

"You know that would be rude," Kimiko said looking out the darkened window.

"Certain things you could ask," Raimundo reminded her, "yet you've been unusually tightlipped around him. Is everything ok?"

"I'm not very comfortable around him," Kimiko admitted looking back at Raimundo. "I have no reason to be, he's been perfectly pleasant, a gentleman but still, there is something."

"I understand," Raimundo agreed, "there has always been an air about Chase that doesn't allow ease. We aren't exactly friends, more like neutral acquaintances. However, good politics dictate I must treat him as if he were an old and dear friend."

"Now I know why you decided against becoming King," Kimiko smiled, "I can't see you being that polite and politically correct all the time." Raimundo returned her smile, feeling wonderful that they were speaking so easily. He hadn't seen her smile in such a way in what felt like a very long time.

"That my dear," he said risking the endearment, "is very true."

"So Mr. Young has given no indication on how long we must play host to him?" Kimiko went on not seeming to give much reaction to being called 'dear'.

"No, I'm sorry to say he hasn't." Raimundo studied her with a frown. "You're really that uncomfortable around him?"

"I have no reason to be," Kimiko repeated. "There is just something," she trailed off and sighed looking out the window again.

"Then avoid him," Raimundo told her. "I'll make your excuses; you don't need to interact with him any more during his time here."

"That would be rude Raimundo," Kimiko argued looking toward him, "I can't ask you to do that."

"You weren't asking," Raimundo corrected, "I'm offering. In fact I'm insisting."

"I'm still not sure that it is the best course of action," Kimiko said doubtfully. The corner of Raimundo's mouth turned up into what Kimiko had always secretly deemed his irresistible grin.

"I promise Kimiko," he told her, "that there is ever a moment when I need you or I feel that we are in bad manners I'll ask you to join us. Until then though I will make your excuses. Your happiness and contentment is more important to me than good politics." And by the look in his eyes and the conviction in his voice Kimiko believed him and for a heart stopping moment the real possibility that he might care for her the way she cared for him. Kimiko's eyes softened and she resolved that she needed to gather her courage and finally approach him about it.

"Thank you Raimundo," she said softly and he nodded with an equally soft smile before turning back to his papers and Kimiko to her book. She'd gather her courage, but it would take far more time then she had that night.

* * *

"Your husband tells me you haven't been feeling well," Chase Young's voice from behind Kimiko made her jump noticeably.

"You startled me Mr. Young," Kimiko told him trying to get her wits about her and ignore the statement he'd just made. "I wasn't expecting you and my husband to return so early." Chase gave her a smile that made her want to step back and shudder but she made herself stay still.

"It's only me," he told her, "your husband is caught up with meetings all day. I chose not to waste my time in the city when I could be spending time in this beautiful countryside with such pleasant company." He moved to stand at the paddock fence with her where Kimiko had been watching the foals of that year get to no one another for the first time when they were finally allowed to mingle together. It had been only three days since Raimundo had told Kimiko that she could avoid Chase Young and she'd taken advantage of it with little guilt. Raimundo had finally lifted some of the restrictions he'd placed on the household and although there were still guards posted along the edge of the walled manor Raimundo claimed that it was because of Chase Young, and not her. Kimiko was taking advantage of it and enjoying the first real alone time that she'd had in weeks when Chase interrupted her.

"You have a very fine eye for horses," Chase commented. "Raimundo tells me you've nearly taken over the whole breeding operation and I must say it looks like you've been successful."

"Raimundo is giving me too much credit," Kimiko told him looking over the horses and avoid the eyes she knew were raking her body. "We have a wonderful staff and Raimundo himself has a gifted eye for horses."

"Hmm," Chase mused and finally Kimiko felt his eyes come off of her like a weight. "I think the weather in Candall is good for the horses. They have full exposure to all the elements; it makes them hardier, better well-rounded."

"But the horses of Tornan are known to be the best racers in the world. No one can best them because no one can withstand the heat and humidity like they can. They're built to move quickly."

"But unfortunately not for long enough times," Chase sighed. "That's part of the reason why Candall's army is so strong. Raimundo makes sure the finest horses and riders are trained to work as a team."

"Are you concerned about Candall's army?" Kimiko asked glancing briefly at him and then back to the paddock.

"Any country is always observant of another country's army."

"You trained in Candall's Academy did you not?"

"One must know the enemy's ways to truly understand and destroy them," Chase answered simply, too simply for Kimiko's liking.

"I don't like the way you are talking Mr. Young," she informed him and turned her back to him. "They way you talk it's as if war between our two countries is imminent."

"Tornan is an empire after all Duchess Pedrosa," Chase told her and the way he said her official title made her skin crawl and blood turn cold. "And what does an empire do but grow and add more lands to it empire?"

"Keep talking in such a way and I'll have to tell my husband," Kimiko said as a real warning. She felt Chase moving closer to her and despite the fact that she wanted to move away and find the nearest human being to put between her and Chase Young she turned and face him and was surprised to find him so close.

"I don't believe you'll ever have a chance," he told her as his hand closed on her upper arm and Kimiko immediately tore herself free, obviously surprising him. She gave him a warning glare.

"I don't enjoy your jokes Mr. Young," she told him, "or your advances. This is beyond offence and improper."

"I never joke Duchess," he said stalking closer and Kimiko couldn't help but take a few steps back.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Kimiko asked.

"We must be polite now mustn't we?" he answered mockingly. "Even in times of impending war and conquest we mustn't forget our manners. And that's what you are, aren't you? Grand Duchess of this land, your husband second in line to the throne, making you half a breath from queen. You're a very important woman who deserves respect."

"Then let me live up to my title by being be polite and take you back to my home to have something prepared for you to eat," Kimiko said suddenly realizing that he was backing her out of sight of the house. She tried to walk past him but he blocked her. Kimiko refused to let him intimidate her, or at least let it show. Her eyes narrowed at him and he watched her with a bit of amusement. "So why are you really here then Mr. Young? You certainly didn't come all this way merely to try and intimidate me."

"No," he admitted, "I'm here of course to spy and steal Candall's secrets out from underneath your husband. And you are an added bonus." Kimiko was sure she'd gone white as a sheet at his last statement.

"A bonus?" she questioned trying to gain more time to make a plan or for hopefully someone to find her. She considered screaming for help but guessed it wouldn't go any good. It would only set Chase off and she doubted anyone would hear her since the lunch hour had been called and everyone was gathered inside. Kimiko had excused herself and knew the servants wouldn't be worried about her not being around- until it was too late. Chase had obviously, or was about to, set some plan in motion otherwise he wouldn't be telling her this.

"Yes," Chase said simply. "You'll make a nice pawn and hostage once the war begins, and of course I get the added please of your company." The way he said 'company' made Kimiko stomach clench uncomfortably and the look in his eyes hid none of the blatant lust Kimiko released she'd been seeing in his eyes all along. It had been carefully veiled but there none the less. "Now will you go willingly or must you make this difficult for me?"

"I would never go anywhere willingly with you," Kimiko spat, "and I don't fear you or your threats."

"Your husband isn't here to protect you," Chase warned her and Kimiko only sneered. "Fine then," Chase said moving to grab her and Kimiko surprised him but ducking out of his hold and began racing back to the house. She was just about to give a shout when she was suddenly grabbed by the almost unnaturally fast Chase and a cloth suddenly covered her mouth and nose. Panic made her want to breathe deep but Kimiko fought the instinct, holding her breath and slamming her foot down on Chase's big toe. Even through the boots he wore Kimiko knew she'd caused pain and dug her heel hard into his foot for added pain. For good measure she attempted to hit his face and surprisingly she caught his nose, feeling the bone snap easily under her strike. It momentarily sickened her as she felt his blood begin to pool. As soon as she felt his grip slacken she tore herself loose and coughed trying to clear her mind but the drugs were already starting to take affect and she tried to call out for help but her voice was already apparently gone. Coughing again she stumbled and barely caught herself before completely crumpling to the ground. Whatever Chase had drenched that cloth is was strong and Kimiko was fighting hard to keep at least somewhat conscious. She saw him looming over her, could see him wipe at the blood.

"You'll pay for that one later bitch," he promised and scooped her body up. Kimiko want to fight but her whole body felt numb, her limbs dead weight. He threw her roughly over his shoulder and she couldn't help but compare it to Raimundo and how amazingly gentle he'd really been as he carried her back from the carriage. She had no idea where he was taking her only, knowing that somehow they were outside the manor walls and on a horse. Where were the guards that Raimundo hired? He draped her uncomfortably over the front of the saddle and forcibly held her there otherwise she would have gladly slipped off. She had enough power and focus to carefully begin tearing cloth from her sleeves, hoping that maybe someone might recognize the haphazard trail she was leaving. She'd begun to run out of easily reachable fabric when they began to slow. There were voices, other people as they came to a stop, and Kimiko was beginning to gain control of her body again and tried to push herself upright. Someone joked about her feeble moments and Chase pulled her up roughly.

"Must to struggle?" he chastised mockingly. Kimiko tried to summon enough strength to strike at him but could only manage a weak insult.

"You horrible coward," she told him venomously. "You and your sorry excuse for a country have to resort to dishonorable tactics like spying and kidnapping. You're a worthless human being and," she didn't get the rest out because Chase struck her and if he hadn't been holding her roughly at the shoulder, which pulled and felt like it might dislocate if he pulled any harder, she would have gone flying.

"Time for you to start learning your place," he growled and dragged her up even more, roughly pulling her up by her neck. Kimiko was starting to get concerned about her cut off air supply, his hand pressing so tightly to her windpipe, and there were dots beginning to swim in front of her eyes as Kimiko unwillingly let out choking noises. There was a rough movement, the hand all the tighter on her throat though Chase's attention turned from her. Someone was shouting, many people now but it sounded so muffled in Kimiko's ears as her vision began to blur with tears. And then, thankfully, the hand was gone from her throat and she didn't even realize she was falling until she hit the ground with a jarring pain to her head. Kimiko fought hard to get her bearings but with little success. There was more muffled noise and she thought for a moment she heard Raimundo's voice calling her name. But she figured it was only an illusion as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kimiko was slow to wake up. She didn't want to wake up her body was telling her to fall back into the realm of oblivion but another part of her urged her that it would be the worst thing to do. Her vision was blurry and it took a few blinks to get the canopy of the bed she was in to focus but when she tried to look else where it made her head ache terribly so she simply shut her eyes again. Her head pounded uncomfortable and she wanted to yell at the person who was yelling so loudly that she was awake but her throat felt dry and cracked. She wasn't going to stay awake much longer if the pounding didn't stop and the noise certainly wasn't helping.

"Oh stay awake my lady," a familiar voice pleaded as the owner of the voice shook her lightly. Again, Kimiko wanted to yell but only managed a pained groan.

"Stop shaking her," another unfamiliar voice commanded and thankfully the shaking stopped and Kimiko wanted to thank the man, whoever he was. She felt the newcomer bend over her and examining her with gentle fingers telling her to do things with a voice that was growing more familiar but she still didn't quite know. Kimiko groaned and managed to knock the offending hands away as her head rolled to the side of her pillow. The voices were becoming more muffled now and the darkness all the more peaceful, so inviting and easy to slip into.

"Come on Kimiko. Time to wake up," a new voice added and Kimiko immediately knew it. The realization was so jarring that it made her gasp and her eyes shot open and a familiar face swam into focus.

"Raimundo?" she finally made her voice work.

"Right here love, right here," he told her gently. There were hands were on her again, but the touches were familiar, they were Raimundo, and Kimiko didn't fear them. "That a girl," he told her. "Keep those eyes open stay with me."

"What? What's going on?" Kimiko asked confused. She kept all of her attention on him, it was too much effort to look anywhere else and it seemed so natural to turn to him.

"Its ok," he answered, "you're safe now. But you've got to stay awake and you have to let the doctor take a look at you."

"Doctor?" Kimiko questioned confused.

"Yes, you know him, its ok," Raimundo assured her and Kimiko could suddenly placed the second voice she'd heard, that had belonged to the invading fingers. Kimiko gave a tiny nod but it sent a wave of pain through her and she couldn't help but cry out and shut her eyes. "Eyes open Kimiko," Raimundo commanded and Kimiko was slow to comply. It felt so much better when her eyes were shut; it eased the pain, at least a little bit. Raimundo shifted from where he was kneeling next to the bed and stood. "We've got to sit you up," he explained and Kimiko mumbled a weak 'ok' back at him. With Keiko's, who Kimiko now realized was the female voice, and the doctor's help pillows were placed all around as Raimundo attempted to sit her up but Kimiko couldn't maintain the position. She felt so weak and pitiful and had no idea why and that was all the more upsetting. Raimundo could see her getting upset and quietly calmed her, picking her up completely before sitting back against the headboard, cradling her back gently to his chest.

"That's good," the doctor said and began his examination and Kimiko followed all of his orders as he tested various reflexes and movements, making sure she could feel everything and had control if her body. With Raimundo holding her so gently and securely Kimiko was certain she could do anything but by the time the tests were over she was exhausted and thirsty. Again Raimundo sensed her needs before she could voice them.

"Keiko, some water," he ordered.

"Only a little," the doctor cautioned. Raimundo helped her hold the glass and allowed her a few sips. She already felt immensely better from the water and the fact that Raimundo had helped her to hold the glass, not just done it for her. It was a little control but Kimiko was grateful for it. Keiko took the glass from her and Kimiko turned her head to rest her cheek against Raimundo's shoulder. The doctor was talking and though she knew she should care she just wasn't interested.

"Did you hear that Kimiko?" Raimundo asked as he sensed her slipping off to sleep again.

"Hmm?" Kimiko responded not bothering to open her eyes.

"You're going to be ok," he told her, "sore as hell and have the worst headache you've ever known but you'll be completely back to full health soon."

"Hmm," Kimiko mused against his shoulder, "that's good."

"And you're going to hate me," he added.

"Why?" Kimiko wondered.

"Because I'm going to have to wake you up every hour or so to make sure you're still ok," he explained.

"You're right I am going to hate you," she agreed with a tiny smile and could sense him smiling in return. "Can I sleep now?"

"Yes you can."

"But you'll be here?" she wanted to make sure.

"I won't move," he promised.

"Good," Kimiko sighed as sleep began to take over her again but she wanted to know one more thing before she was completely gone again. "Raimundo?"

"Yes Brave One?" he answered against her hair and the term made a memory stir in Kimiko's mind but she couldn't grasp it firmly enough and it slipped away.

"You came for me didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"I knew you would."

* * *

Though Keiko told her that the first few times she woke up she'd asked what had happened and someone always answer Kimiko had no recollection and demanded a repeat for the story after nearly a full week of bed rest when it finally seemed that she'd completely recovered. The doctors, and apparently Raimundo, had been very cautious in their care of her, worried that worst injuries were being masked by the initial concussion. Kimiko was all too content to stay in her dimly lit bedroom to fight off the headaches and pains she been promised. She had vague memories of what had happened but it seemed like the concussion had wiped most of it clear from her memory. With a sigh Keiko faithfully repeated the collection of events.

Raimundo had realized what Chase was really up to and raised the alarm but Chase was already gone from the city at the at point and probably in the process of kidnapping Kimiko before any sort of action was organized. Raimundo had immediately set out for the manor, somehow feeling that Chase would head back there, back to Kimiko who Raimundo noticed Chase seemed to have an unhealthy interest in when Kimiko started to avoid him. When Raimundo arrived the servants were just beginning to notice something was amiss. The mares and foals were stirred up into a frenzy and when Guan and a few others went to check on them Chase's blood, the cloth soaked in chloroform, and signs of a struggle were visible. Everyone was worried that the blood was Kimiko's and a search was being mounted when Raimundo arrived.

"He took her didn't he?" were the only words he muttered before doing a quick search of the scene they'd found before taking off with his mounted guards. They'd found Kimiko's makeshift trail and came upon Chase meeting up with a group of underground insurgents from Tornan, setting up for the upcoming invasion that was hinged on Chase obtaining certain secrets from Raimundo. Chase had dropped the nearly unconscious Kimiko as Raimundo and his men bore down on them. That had been when Kimiko had sustained her concussion, striking her head against a rock when she fell to the ground. When Raimundo finally got to her she'd been unconscious but breathing. Kimiko had been able to fill in the rest of the details during one of her periods of waking from a deep slumber during the first two days. She didn't remember but Raimundo had apparently flown into a rage after hearing Kimiko recount what had happened between her and Chase from the moment he appeared behind her to the moment that she fell from his horse. He'd demanded the noose for Chase, damn politics, and was currently pursuing the worst against Chase that the evidence would allow. Outside of the concussion and colorful bruise from where Chase had struck her Kimiko had come out relatively unscathed. But even though her memories of the immediate days following the attempted kidnapping were broken she remembered vividly seeing the controlled rage in Raimundo's eyes when she revealed where the mark had come from.

She barely had memories of Raimundo over her first few days of mostly just sleep but she knew that whenever she fell asleep he was there and when she awoke he was there and Keiko assured her that he rarely left her side. It took nearly a week that was filled mostly by rest but Kimiko was starting to finally feel more like a capable human and less like an injured child, totally dependent on the help of others to merely get out of bed and function. As the doctor promised she was sore and often fighting a headache but nothing but time and rest would fix her.

But as her health grew she noticed Raimundo appearing less and less. He'd always appear silently to hold her as she slept but always slipped away without a word when she began to stir. She tried not to read into it to deeply but there was no denying that Raimundo was avoiding her. It concerned her because she wanted to speak with him, what she was feeling; how she felt about him and the certainty she'd had in his coming for her. But Raimundo never gave her a chance, laying a heavy blanket of silence whenever he was alone with her and for now Kimiko was content to simply be with him, even if it meant biting her tongue for the time being but she couldn't take the silence for very long.

"I was thinking," she said one afternoon that she'd convinced Raimundo to come walk with her in garden just over two weeks after the incident, "that I would ask the doctor when he came tomorrow if I could ride again." Raimundo didn't respond so Kimiko went one. "And that maybe, to start off slowly we could go for a trail ride together. The weather had been perfect lately and,"

"Kimiko," Raimundo interrupted and Kimiko was startled to hear his voice.

"Yes?" she asked and couldn't keep the nervousness from showing in her voice. Raimundo sighed and pulled her to a stone bench, motioning for her to sit.

"I should have told you this earlier," he murmured stepping back from her and Kimiko followed his movements with unwavering eyes, her old mask settling naturally over her face.

"Yes?" she pressed again when he remained silent.

"As soon as the doctor says you are well enough," Raimundo told her looking back at her with equally unwaveringly eyes, "I believe that it will be best for you to return to your parents' home." Both were silent as the information sank in.

"Very well," Kimiko said smoothing her skirt out.

"If you'd like a divorce," Raimundo went on, "I can arrange that as well." Kimiko stood and walked past him.

"I think that would be best."

* * *

Next chapter will have two versions, a lemon and a non-lemon. That will be out soon. I'm still playing around with this story and may extend it to be longer than originally intended. Please tell me what you think! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four, Lemon-less version, though there are allusions to it. Check out the chapter with the (L) for the lemon version.

For those of you staying, enjoy!

**To all reviewers:**

The wonderful reviews I've been receiving from all of you make this so worthwhile. I can't thank you enough for all of the wonderful comments.

* * *

"Things are all prepared my lady," Keiko said a somber voice two weeks later. Kimiko nodded and readjusted her traveling cloak so I didn't hold so tightly to her neck but the tightness didn't seem to leave her throat.

"Very good," Kimiko told the woman whom Raimundo had permitted to stay with Kimiko when she left. The day, after two agonizingly long weeks, had finally come and her departure was finally ready to get underway.

"Don't you think we should wait for tomorrow?" Keiko asked looking at the setting summer sun. "It is going to be dark soon."

"We don't have very far to go tonight," Kimiko assured her. "And you'll be happy tomorrow when we don't have these two hours to worry about."

"If you insist my lady," Keiko sighed.

"I wish you would stop calling me that Keiko."

"Why? Even after you are separating from the Duke you will still have your old titles. You are still a noble," Keiko argued.

"Yes, but we are also friends," Kimiko tried to insist but knew it was a loosing battle. "Come then."

"Are you sure you are feeling well enough to ride?" Keiko asked as they began to move outside where horses and a carriage waited.

"Yes," Kimiko replied simply. "I prefer riding to traveling in a carriage." Keiko nodded. Kimiko would be riding out on one of the less valuable, sturdier, traveling horses and Raimundo had told her, during one of the few times they saw each other and talked, that he'd have her favorites from the barn sent up in the coming weeks. She didn't know how to read the gesture and didn't want to. She just wanted it to be done and over with though she doubted it would be that simple. As Kimiko gently pet the horse's face as and introduction Keiko dared another question.

"Are we waiting for Duke Pedrosa to see you off?" Keiko asked and noticed Kimiko's carefully constructed shell crack slightly.

"No," Kimiko answer monotone and gave nothing else so Keiko let it drop and instead watched Kimiko mount up and readjust the cloak around her shoulders, pulling the hood up to cover her face. She looked at the others accompanying her. "Shall we go?" she asked as they all stood watching her but jumped into action at her gentle suggestion. Kimiko knew what they were thinking- was she really leaving? The question stirred in Kimiko as she fought the urge to look back at the house that had been her home now for over a year. Could she really leave it? Leave the man within it that she loved but Kimiko knew with certainty didn't love her. It was all for the best, she tried to reason. Both would move on, in theory, though Kimiko knew a piece of her would always stay with Raimundo, maybe even all of her.

"Lady Kimiko?" Keiko questioned as she was about to step into the carriage. Kimiko sent a small smile her way.

"Let's go."

* * *

Raimundo watched her go openly from the window, fighting every urge and instinct that told him to run after her and demand that she stay with forever no matter the consequences and ignoring any objections she might have about it. Omi and Clay were furious with him and Raimundo had to threaten them to keep them from interfering with his decision.

War with Tornan was inevitable now.

Raimundo would not budge on his harsh persecution of Chase Young, didn't care that people said he was taking personal revenge. He wouldn't deny the truth if anyone asked him to his face. Of course he wanted to Chase to suffer for touching and hurting Kimiko. He wanted him damned for what he obviously had planned for the beauty.

No, that couldn't go unpunished.

Tornan was playing dumb but there was enough incriminating evidence for Candall to go to war in retaliation but Raimundo's brother would never do that even though he supported Raimundo through the whole awful affair. He hadn't supported Raimundo's decision to separate from Kimiko, even go so far as divorce her. In fact he refused to sign off on the papers, as he had to since the split involved two high ranking nobles, until at least a month after Kimiko had gone back to her parents. If Raimundo resisted the urge to ride after her and bring her back, then his brother would concede.

Raimundo knew it was going to be a hellish month since not even five minutes had gone by since she left the house, not even the grounds, and Raimundo was already feeling his will be whittled down. His eyes stayed locked on Kimiko and for the barest of moments he thought she was going to turn to look back and she would see him standing there but he wouldn't turn away, no he was determined to soak up every last second of her. But she didn't turn back and her traveling party began to move forward out of the front gates. Again Kimiko paused, even stopped for a moment outside of the gates and for a moment Raimundo thought she might turn back but she moved forward again, disappearing out of sight behind the walls and for many long minutes Raimundo couldn't tear his eyes from the spot she'd last been.

He tried to convince himself that it was for the better. Kimiko deserved to be with the man she loved, whoever he was, and no matter how much affection he showered her with Raimundo knew it would mean nothing to her if her heart was already set elsewhere. It was also for her safety. Raimundo had always known he'd had enemies but Chase Young's blatant move had been a rude awakening to the fact that the whole world knew of his hopeless love for Kimiko and realizing that she would always be a pawn and always in danger didn't settle well with Raimundo. He could protect her more effectively the further she was from him. Even if that distance did chew a hole in his chest.

'It's for the best,' he chanted over and over again in his head but that he still couldn't tear his eyes from the spot she'd been in last. No, this wasn't going to be a hellish month; it was going to be a hellish life time.

* * *

Kimiko was silent, trusting in the horse not to stray into any sort of danger as they moved further and further from the Pedrosa manor.

'It's for the better, it's for the better,' she kept chanting to the beat of the foot fall of her horse. And it was actually for the better, or at least that's what her logic was trying to convince her. They would both move on and Raimundo would find a proper wife, one who he loved and cared for beyond obligation. And Kimiko would move on as well and maybe find a man that might love her in return.

'Maybe my mystery savior will come my way again,' she thought with a sad little smile. All of her life she'd been comparing men to him and none had measured up. And then Raimundo comes into her life and smashes her expectations to tiny pieces. He'd made her love him with just one look; did he even know he had that power? Kimiko bit back a heavy sigh. Yes, it was time to start concentrating on more reasonable things and go beyond Raimundo, live by her old standards. She needed to forget him.

Forget his touches.

Forget his looks.

Forget his soothing voice and wonderful words.

Forget his…

Something suddenly came to Kimiko and blindsided her. She'd been so busy demonizing Raimundo in her mind that she had let so many things go by unnoticed.

His touches showed how he cherished her, worshipped her.

His looks showed his want for her, the truth was in his eyes.

His soothing voice, only taking that wonderful tone of affection and protection with her.

His wonderful words…he'd called her 'darling'. He'd called her 'love'. He'd called her 'brave one'.

How could she not have seen, not have noticed all he did for her? How could she not see all he showed her? The pieces were starting to fall together now in her mind. The first time she saw him, or at least she believed it had seen him in her father's meeting hall, she'd thought he was familiar.

Brave One.

He'd called her Brave One twice in her life but she hadn't realized before now.

Her body acted before her mind and stopped the horse from going another step further away from him. Her traveling party stopped and looked at her oddly as Kimiko stared downwards, her hood obscuring her face, as she tried to put her jumbled thought into place as her body began to pump with adrenaline.

"Lady Kimiko?" Keiko asked peeking her head out of the carriage. "Is everything alright?" Kimiko straightened and turned glistening eyes on Keiko.

"I've been such a fool Keiko," she whispered, "such a fool." With that she sharply reined her horse around and took off in the direction she'd come from.

"Lady Kimiko!" one of the assigned guards called after her and was about to pursue but Keiko stopped him.

"Its ok," she assured him. "She's just going home."

* * *

Her horse didn't even come down to a full stop before Kimiko was sliding off, hurrying towards the front doors of the manor. The place seemed deserted and Kimiko wouldn't have been surprised if Raimundo had dismissed the staff for the night. Moving quickly she was inside of the house and looking around. She almost called out to him but caught herself and instead went in a silent pursuit, moving up the stairs on instinct and a whim. She found him as she reached the top step. He was leaning against the door frame of her now empty room, staring hard inside, unaware of Kimiko until she stepped even with him on the landing. He looked up, surprise clear in his eyes and for a moment Kimiko saw relief but it was pushed aside and a more neutral tone spread over him. Kimiko suddenly realized she was breathing heavily and to give herself time to catch her breath she pushed the hood of her cloak back and continued to stare at him. Finally she found her voice.

"You're a fool Raimundo Pedrosa," she said matter of factually, her stern voice echoing off the walls. For a moment Raimundo seemed too surprised to answer but then the right corner of his mouth lifted just so and he answered her back.

"Am I now?" he wondered.

"Yes," Kimiko insisted and moved closer, folding her arms over her chest as she went hoping to look more serious. "And I won't have a fool for a husband."

"Really?" Raimundo said simply and again his mouth gave the tiniest of twitches but his eyes radiated warmth.

"No, I won't," Kimiko said confidently moving less than an arms width closer to him, "so you had better shape up."

"And how will I do that my lady?" he asked curiously.

"To start," Kimiko suggested, "you can hold me."

"I believe I can do that," Raimundo said complying with her wish and reaching out to pull her to him. He kissed just below her ear before asking, "What else?"

"I hadn't gotten that far yet," Kimiko admitted with a small laugh that Raimundo returned. "Raimundo, can you ever forgive me?" she asked pulling back a bit to see his face. He didn't let her go very far, touching their foreheads together.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being so stubborn and blind for so long," she explained and Raimundo smiled back at her, brushing his lips across her cheek in an airy touch.

"If you'll forgive me for being a coward and a fool," he told her and Kimiko nodded gently.

"You were the one, all those years ago, in the river, weren't you?" she asked.

"I had just turned sixteen," he told her, "you were only eight, but I was so impressed by a little girl. I thought about it often, often wondered what had happened to the brave little girl from that day. When I saw you during your coming out to the court eight years later I was so floored. I couldn't believe that you were the same girl from that day. It felt so much like fate. I loved you the moment I saw you. I wanted to approach you, court you, tell you how I felt but I thought you were too young. I didn't want to overwhelm you or force you. And then I started to hear about all of the men you turned away and I realized that I had to figure out someway to prove myself to you before I could even consider pursuing you as much as I wanted to. And then the battles began to break out on the northern boarder and I heard your father had gone. I stuck close to him, worried about him for you." Kimiko suddenly interrupted.

"You were the one, the one that saved him aren't you?" she said in disbelief. Her father told her that a man had saved his life when he was injured but never went into details.

"I was in the right place at the right time," Raimundo reasoned. "He'd talked about you often up until the day he was injured. About how much of an amazing and remarkable woman you'd turned into and I began to think more and more that I would never be worthy of you. When your father had recovered and the conflict was over he told me if there was ever any way he could repay me that all I need to do was ask and the request was out of my mouth before I even realized it. I had meant to ask only for the chance to formally court you but instead I directly asked for your hand. He told me that if I would have you than I had his blessing. I was suddenly so scared I'd loose you in that moment and I made up what I told you that day we were together in your library. I was just so desperate to have you, be with you, that I lied and afterwards I realized how much you hated me for it. There was no way I could think to fix it except to somehow show you I loved you rather than just say it. I doubted you would have believed me."

"All my life," Kimiko said when he'd finished, "I measured every man I met to the man who pulled me from the river. That day I saw you, for what I thought was the first time, you were so familiar and I fell so fast I didn't even realize it until sometime later. I was convinced you didn't love me. Cared for me, yes, but love? I never thought I would ever be worthy of that and yet you had my heart in your hand and I was too damn prideful to admit anything. I missed all of the signs, too selfishly consumed in what I thought was my own miserable one sided love to notice all you did. How you loved, cared, and protected me. And even now, trying to send me away, you are trying to protect me aren't you?" As she spoke Kimiko's left hand move to trace his jaw line as her left hand slipped the bangs that lay on his forehead. It was something she'd wanted to do many times before and she was slightly surprised when Raimundo stopped her, his right hand pressing the fingers of her left hand to his face while his left hand captured her right and pressed it to his chest.

"I have enemies," Raimundo told her, holding her hands still. Kimiko only smiled, gently freeing her hands to slip around his neck.

"And they'll know we loved each other if I'm this close to you or hundreds of miles away."

"Then you'll stay?" he asked.

"You could never hope to be rid of me Duke Pedrosa," she said tears threatening to leak from her eyes as she rose on her toes pressed herself closer to him, "I love you." Raimundo closed his eyes and pulled her tightly to him.

"I love you Duchess, beloved, darling, brave one," he listed off and Kimiko gave a shaky sort of sigh, her eyes drifting shut, head resting neatly under his chin.

He loved her. She couldn't believe it.

"Kimiko," her name on his lips brought her out of her reprieve and she pulled back slightly from the all encompassing warmth of his arms to look up at him. His eyes were heavy with lust, but different than any she's seen in him before and she had to suppress a shudder. There was something so, raw in Raimundo's eyes that it left her feeling lightheaded and apprehensive. "Kimiko," Raimundo repeated and took her chin in his hand and Kimiko swallowed hard as he leaned in.

"Raimundo, I've never, I don't," she sputtered out and Raimundo paused in his motion. He looked confused for a moment before a look of understanding swept across his face. He smiled slightly and touched their foreheads together again.

"You've never kissed a man before, have you Kimiko?" he asked and recalled their wedding day. Kimiko had turned her head just enough so that it wasn't noticeable to the crowd and Raimundo had purposely not drawn attention to it, kissing just to corner of her mouth instead and no one was the wiser. That first night he'd tried to kiss her but she would always evade his lips with the tiniest of movements and it hadn't taken long for Raimundo to get the message- she didn't want to be kissed by him. Since then he might try, ever so slyly if they were ever caught in the throws of sex, to capture her lips but Kimiko never allowed it through their whole year of marriage. And now, after they'd finally confessed to one another what they were really feeling she had no idea how to go forward.

He would gladly teach her.

"No," Kimiko finally managed in a whisper.

"Hmm," Raimundo mused thoughtfully. "Should I rectify that?" he asked and Kimiko managed to nod, her hands tightening their hold on his shirt sleeves for support, uncertain why she was so nervous all of the sudden. But there was something different now about Raimundo. Could it be possible that he'd been holding back all of this time? She didn't think it was possible since he always seemed so passionate when she'd taken him to her bedroom for the night, but now, now she wasn't so sure.

Raimundo brushed his fingertips across her lips.

"It's very simple Kimiko," Raimundo told her leaning in closer until they were only a breath apart and Kimiko's heart raced. "Just two sets of lips touching," he continued and Kimiko could just feel the tickle of his lips against hers. Kimiko wasn't sure how to respond. Raimundo moved and barely brushed his lips over hers from corner to corner. "Something like that to start," he said once he was done and the hands splayed on her lower back and between her shoulder blades pressed her even closer. "Then maybe something like this," he said before pressing their lips together and Kimiko was grateful for the extra support his hands gave. An unexpected but extremely pleasant feeling seemed to shoot from her stomach and spread through her system. And all too quickly Raimundo was pulling back and Kimiko let out an involuntary whimper.

"And then something a little more," Raimundo said smiling at the whimper she let out before kissing her again, more firmly this time and was happy when Kimiko opened her mouth to him at his prodding. He'd meant the kiss to be slow and gentle but he couldn't stop himself once he got a taste of her. With a groan the kiss deepened Raimundo pressed her even more tightly to his body. The timid return that Kimiko was giving fueled him and Raimundo felt his restrain snap. Reluctantly Raimundo pulled his mouth from hers but made sure that she stayed pressed tightly to him.

"Kimiko," he whispered. "I'm the only one, who will ever touch these lips," he told her and brushed their mouths together. "Taste these tips. The only one." Kimiko didn't have a response for that, too caught up in the look in his eyes. "I'm going to make love to you now like I've wanted to from the moment I saw you the day of your coming out. I was in love with you at that moment and dreamed of you ever since." Kimiko had no reason to doubt him, the look in his eyes and the conviction in his voice made her believe. But still, she was unable to form any words to respond to him which didn't seem to deter Raimundo any. In one swift motion he scooped Kimiko up hooking a hand under her knees and carrying her into his bedroom.

'Our bedroom now,' Raimundo thought as he kicked the door closed behind him, 'the way it always should have been, the way it will now always be.'

* * *

When it was over he held her naked body to his, feeling the tremors run through her still. He smiled and tenderly kissed her forehead. This was how he'd always wanted it to be and now that he had her so wanton and willing he'd never be able to part from her again.

"My Kimiko, all mine," he told her. "I'm going to love and protect you forever. You'll never be away from me."

"I never want to be far from you," she answered against his sweaty skin. "I've wasted too much time already."

"You've wasted time?" Raimundo laughed and pulled back slightly propping himself on his elbow to study her. "I had to wait eight lonely years on this earth before you were even born, another miserable eight to meet you and even longer for you to be eligible."

"Eight seems to be our number," Kimiko laughed.

"Hmm," Raimundo nuzzled the hair that fell across her neck. "I'm thinking it's the perfect number for children." Kimiko laughed in response.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," she scolded and Raimundo rolled them over to hover over her as she stared up at him.

"I'm never going to be able to stop myself when it comes to you Kimiko. You'll have to forgive me but I'm helplessly addicted to you."

His hands moved across her skin.

"The feel of you."

He pressed his face into her hair.

"The smell of you."

He kissed her and then murmured against her lips. "The taste of you." He kissed away tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. "I love you Kimiko."

"I love you Raimundo," Kimiko whispered back and caught his lips wondering how she'd gone for so long without knowing him like this. Raimundo groaned, feeling himself harden again already. He pressed himself into her letting her know of his want for her. The press on Kimiko's still sensitive body made her gasp and legs tighten instinctively around his waist, trying to pull him to her.

"So much to do," Raimundo whispered. Kimiko leaned forwards and touched their foreheads together.

"We've got all the time in the world," she promised, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Kimiko stretched sleepily and watched the wind play with the colored leaves as they fell from the trees. Fall was coming to an end and the colored foliage was starting to litter the ground more than they adorn the trees. It was a lovely time of year when one could enjoy the warmth of the day and then curl up to a fire and under a warm blanket at night. The smell of apples and cinnamon filtered out from the open doors of the house behind her as Kimiko sat in a reclining chair on the portico that led into the garden and she began to thinking of the apple pie she's asked Keiko to have made that night. It was the perfect time of year for such a dish and would go well with the stew the cooks had been hinting at.

"The point of a blanket is to cover you and keep you warm," a voice lightly teased from behind her before the owner of the voice reached out to pull the blanket bunched by her feet up over her whole body.

"And what if I liked it there?" Kimiko ask sleepily pulling the blanket tight across her chest and snuggling in before looking over at her husband as he kneeled next to her.

"I'd say you were silly and I'd worry about you catching a chill," he said leaning up to catch her lips and then pushed a hand under the blanket to caress the slight bulge of her belly. "Nearly five months and you're still so tiny," he observed and then gave her a joking looking. "Are you sure you're pregnant and not just fat?" Kimiko returned the smile.

"You're onto me."

"How was your day?" he asked shifting to sit on the edge of the lounge chair.

"Boring as always," Kimiko told him but didn't want to admit who much her walk through the stables and around the garden had tired her out. She knew he was worried about her and didn't want to add to his concern.

"You know the doctor is just trying to keep you, and the baby," he added, "as healthy as possible." Kimiko nodded in agreement and closed her eyes with a tiny sigh as he caressed her cheek. The doctor and Raimundo were both being cautious when it came to Kimiko's pregnancy. The doctor was visiting, thanks to Raimundo's urgings, twice a week, and had her on a strict amount of exercise and rest and much to Kimiko's immense displeasure had recently forbidden her from riding. Raimundo knew that was hard for her to handle but she complied anyway and was cautious when she was around the horses. Raimundo doted on her even more then before, encouraging her cravings, making sure she ate as much as she wanted of whatever she wanted and simply marveled in her beauty, praising and virtually worshiping her.

"Come on," he said standing up and extending a hand to her. "I've got a surprise for you." Kimiko gave him an odd look. She'd had to scold him early on in the pregnancy when he'd been showering her with various gifts from jewelry to books to candies and she finally asked him to stop. He had, for a while, but was still insistent on giving her little gifts ever so often. Kimiko had gotten pregnant quickly which really shouldn't have been a surprise considering that Raimundo couldn't keep his hands off of her and was an eager teacher in bed, showing her things and ways to make love she didn't even know were possible. By all calculations it was within a week of their confessions that Kimiko had conceived. Since the time she'd revealed she was pregnant he certainly wasn't as active in their love making but was no less showing or eager in his affection of her.

"What did you do now?" Kimiko asked as she took his hand and allowed him to help her stand, still unaccustomed to the new weight.

"You'll see," he promised and wrapped the shawl she'd brought with her tighter around her shoulders. He hooked his hand around her waist and steered them towards the stables. He noticed her bittersweet look when they arrived and gave her a gentle squeeze and continued on toward the paddocks.

"What is?" Kimiko started to ask and then laughed as she watched the newest addition to stable chase Legend around his paddock even though the little pony's head didn't even reach to Legend's shoulder.

"That, is Augustus," Raimundo told her as the tiny palomino welsh pony dance around the paddock shaking his head, apparently very pleased with himself for putting Legend in his place. "Better known as Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?" Kimiko questioned.

"Yes," Raimundo nodded. "Apparently he's a bit of a, scamp, at times." Kimiko laughed and turned her attention back to the little pony that was enjoying a good roll in the mud. "However, when it comes to work he's about as serious as they come."

"And what kind of work does Uh-oh, I mean Augustus do?" Kimiko asked.

"Probably better call him Uh-oh," Raimundo told her, "it's what he's used too." Kimiko laughed again.

"Alright but why is he here?" Kimiko pressed.

"I thought that your riding resume was a little on the short side and you might like to add driving to your list of talents," he told her as he wrapped his arms around from behind her and felt her tiny in take of breath.

"What?" she asked surprised. Raimundo pressed his face into her hair.

"The driving track will be completed on Monday," he told her, "I thought that would give Uh-oh plenty time to settle in."

"Oh Raimundo," she gasped by the gesture. "Are you sure it's alright? I know you and the doctor worry about me being around horses."

"Yes," Raimundo murmured and kissed her neck. He'd done a lot of research and put in a lot of work into finding just the right pony for Kimiko to learn to drive with. Uh-oh, despite his name, was about a reliable as could be imagined. His old owner and trainer assured Raimundo that when it came time to work a person could set a cannon off next to him and he wouldn't blink. He also knew who to take care off and would do so. Raimundo had visited the farm the pony had been at several times, often unannounced and found that the man wasn't lying and finally decided to bring the pony home for Kimiko. "And," Raimundo added as his hand caressed her stomach, "he will be the perfect first pony for our child."

"Oh Raimundo," Kimiko said as she spun in his arms, kissing him squarely on the mouth.

"Careful," Raimundo cautioned. "That's how you ended up like this," he said touching her stomach tenderly again.

"And I wouldn't trade it for anything," Kimiko assured him before kissing him again.

"Hmm, I can't wait until you thank me for the second surprise," he said pulling away slightly.

"More? Raimundo what could you possibly," Kimiko started to ask but Raimundo interrupted.

"Wait and see," he told her and then led her into the stables where a familiar horse waited in the aisle with Guan holding him by the bit. "May I introduce, or rather reintroduce to you," Raimundo said dramatically, "the one, the only Ninja Fred."

"So you're finally admitting that's his full name?" Kimiko grinned and Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Let me tell you what is so great about the new and improved Fred," Raimundo went on. "He is now certifiably doctor and concerned husband approved for expecting mothers to be."

"What?" Kimiko asked surprised. "You mean I can ride?"

"Well there is a catch," Raimundo told her.

"What's the catch?" Kimiko asked speculatively.

"I'll show you," Raimundo said and led her out of the barn as Guan followed with Fred. Raimundo took the horse and mounted up easily even though he was bareback. He then walked the horse over to a new mounting block that Guan helped Kimiko up on before helping her to sit in front of Raimundo who held her tightly to him as Kimiko gripped the reins. Raimundo urged Fred forward and Kimiko steered towards the wooded trails. "Do you think you can live with this catch?" Raimundo asked her and he could practically feel her grin in response.

"I think this is something I can live with."

* * *

"I will not go to war over this Raimundo," Raimundo's younger brother Vinicuis, the current king of Candall told him as Raimundo paced the small room looking annoyed.

"I'm not asking you to go to war Vinicuis," Raimundo corrected him. "I'm asking you to pursue the correct punishment. The _right_ punishment for what he did."

"Yes, I understand that and you know as well as I do that the courts will not let politics dictate their ruling. The due punishment will be handed out but I will not stand by and see a foreign noble killed on our soil, damned by our courts," Vinicuis said with conviction that surprised Raimundo.

"If you step in and influence the court's decision at all you will be completely be taking away from the separation and balance of power that our ancestors worked so hard for and set a precedent for years to come. If the spy was no one, a commoner from Tornan you would give him any sort of special treatment."

"And I do not plan I trying to give Chase Young and sort of special treatment but I cannot allow his blood spilling to give Tornan any excuse to pursue war with us. All they want is a reason now that Chase has been captured," Vinicuis said in a tired sounding voice.

"A man of Candall abducts a woman with intent to do harm by her," Raimundo spoke evenly, "the courts would show no mercy on him. Why should a foreign noble be treated any different?"

"We don't know concretely what Chase panned for Kimiko," Vinicuis argued, "only speculation unfortunately. For all we know she could have been running away with him." Raimundo's hand slammed on the table.

"Has that bastard been spouting such lies?" Raimundo asked. He'd been avoiding Chase the past few months, not wanting to loose his control and try to kill the man himself. But now that the trial was going to finally begin Raimundo was expecting such trickery.

"I hear it is part of the defense that is being presented," Vinicuis sighed. "I don't believe it and there isn't a scrap of evidence to support it. I suspect it is a last ditch effort by the defense to soften the blow. There will be enough eye witness testimony from your servants and Kimiko if she is well enough to testify, that will point in the entirely different direction."

"My wife could have died that day, nearly did," Raimundo bit out. "I will not rest until I see that man justly punished for his crimes. He was trying to steal vital military secrets and insight a war with us. He drugged and kidnapped my wife and caused her serious bodily harm that could have resulted in her death. The man is a monster Vinicuis. Life in our prisons will be too kind to him."

"I understand you are upset Raimundo," Vinicuis tried to pacify his brother, "but you cannot let this get personal, especially in court. And please try to see this from my point of view."

"Your point of view?" Raimundo questioned.

"Yes, as a king."

"The only reason you have that title is because I handed it over to you," Raimundo reminded him harshly. "And the only reason I did that was to hopefully spare you from situations such as this. You couldn't do my job Vinicuis, that's why I swapped out with you." There was silence as Vinicuis stared hard at the table and finally Raimundo sighed. "I'm sorry that was unfair of me."

"But you are right," Vinicuis interrupted. "I could not do your job, but one man shouldn't have to do your job. Raimundo, you must take some of the burden off of yourself. Pass it to me or Clay or Omi. We are all capable. You have a wife and child to think of. You must stop trying to protect me and focus your efforts to protect them." Raimundo blinked in surprise at his brother's words, wondering when he'd grown so much smarter.

"You are right," Raimundo sighed.

"Now I must ask you to think on something," Vinicuis pressed on.

"Yes?"

"Chase Young's death, while bringing you justice would not end what seems to be emanate with Tornan," Vinicuis spoke and Raimundo nodded grimly. "And as much as I hate to see that man shown any mercy I will ask the courts to do so, so that a cycle or revenge does not begin. Chase Young's life, though I'm sure few would shed tears if it ceased to be, is essential to a world of peace, or at least one peaceful enough that we'll be able to work towards a real lasting peace. Is that not a better world for your child to be born into?" The last question caught Raimundo and he hated to admit that his brother was right.

"I will not be giving in my testimony against him," Raimundo said grimly.

"And to do otherwise would do injustice to the court. But Raimundo," Vinicuis reminded him, "not a single man has been sentenced to death in this land in twenty years. Life has more value now, even if it is a despicable life. The jury most likely will not rule for death."

Raimundo nodded grimly. He'd anticipated the verdict. He just didn't want their being any chances that Chase might make it back to Tornan. That simply would not be acceptable. Though she didn't speak of it Raimundo knew that Kimiko was anxious about the trial and that was the last thing he wanted. Nearing her ninth month of pregnancy Kimiko was on bed rest under the doctor's orders and Raimundo knew, no matter how she tried to hide it, but she was exhausted from simple actions. The pregnancy was hard on her, her tiny body not as suitable for bearing children as others. He knew that Kimiko needed a healthy baby, her first few weeks had been wracked in nervousness due to her previous miscarriage even though she knew, and had been told, that that stress wasn't helping any, and Raimundo didn't want her to suffer that blow ever again. That's why the trial was even on his mind. He was worried that the stress of it might affect her too much. If it elevated her burden any Raimundo would gladly through Chase on the next boat back to Tornan but Kimiko wanted justice as badly he did.

"I know this is hard on you and Kimiko," Vinicuis remarked reading Raminudo's expression and mind clearly. "This will hopefully pass quickly."

"That would be ideal," Raimundo agreed and sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. He highly doubted the trial would be short or simple though.

"I'm certain both Kimiko and the baby will come out of the pregnancy more than healthy," Vinicuis went on. Raimundo gave a weak smile in response.

"It would help if this whole nonsense with Young was done and over with."

"Agreed," Raimundo's younger brother nodded. "But it will do you no good to worry about things you cannot control. The trial will not begin for another month at the earliest. I know all of the delays had been bothersome but I want you, and Kimiko, only to concentrate on your baby. Leave the matter of Chase Young to me and your advisors. Focus on your wife and child Raimundo and live right now, don't focus on the immense possibilities of countless different ways the future could go."

"You're getting wise in your old age," Raimundo warned with a smile. "What happened to the little brother who was once so susceptible to my practical jokes?"

"They were pranks Raimundo," Vinicuis corrected stiffly though there was twinkle in his eye. "Practical jokes is far too tame a term. Honestly, how are you possibly mature enough to be a father?"

"That is a very good question," Raimundo sighed and nodded.

"This child will be the ruler of Candall one day, if either of you wish it," Vinicuis said softly. "Have you told Kimiko yet?" Raimundo shook his head in answer. He was the only person outside of Vinicuis, his wife, and the royal doctor, the same who treated Kimiko, to know that Vinicuis's wife would never be able to bear children. Raimundo simply couldn't put that knowledge on Kimiko's shoulders at the moment.

"I will not mention it until you have told her," Vinicuis told him and Raimundo nodded. He had no plans of telling Kimiko until after the birth of their child. "And I will also not talk about Chase Young."

"That would also be appreciated," Raimundo nodded. "But what about Tornan? What other tricks have they been trying lately to get the tribunal to turn on us?"

Candall, along with four other free nations were part of an alliance that in recent years was more focused on things like trade and politics and not war. Although Tornan was not a part of the alliance Raimundo had received news that the empire's ambassadors were trying to persuade members to turn against Candall over the matter of Chase Young. Two leaders of the allied nations had sent letters suggesting, that for the sake of peace, that the matter should be let go. Vinicuis had held his ground however and the trial of Chase Young was, it appeared inevitable.

"None other that I know of," Vinicuis answered Raimundo's question. "The easiest route would be to simply ship him back to Tornan, ban him from ever entering the country again but I can't let such a precedent be set. I have no desire to anger Tornan but it seems inevitable."

"It does appear, unfortunately," Raimundo agreed, "to be a lose-lose situation for us." Raimundo studied his brother. "I do believe, that by showing that you are sticking to your convictions, standing up for justice, that you are sending a powerful message. We all want a world of peace. Unfortunately it usually comes with a cost." Vinicuis nodded in agreement.

"But is it a price that anyone of us is willing to pay?"

* * *

New chapter out soon. Let me know what you think please!!

Also, I have opened a DeviantArt account but since I can't draw my way out of a paper bag it will only be my writing. Same name there as here, so look me up if anything were to happen to this account.


	5. Chapter 4L

Chapter Four, Lemon version. Check out the chapter with out the (L) for a lemon-less version.

For those of you staying, enjoy!

**To all reviewers:**

The wonderful reviews I've been receiving from all of you make this so worthwhile. I can't thank you enough for all of the wonderful comments.

* * *

"Things are all prepared my lady," Keiko said a somber voice two weeks later. Kimiko nodded and readjusted her traveling cloak so I didn't hold so tightly to her neck but the tightness didn't seem to leave her throat.

"Very good," Kimiko told the woman whom Raimundo had permitted to stay with Kimiko when she left. The day, after two agonizingly long weeks, had finally come and her departure was finally ready to get underway.

"Don't you think we should wait for tomorrow?" Keiko asked looking at the setting summer sun. "It is going to be dark soon."

"We don't have very far to go tonight," Kimiko assured her. "And you'll be happy tomorrow when we don't have these two hours to worry about."

"If you insist my lady," Keiko sighed.

"I wish you would stop calling me that Keiko."

"Why? Even after you are separating from the Duke you will still have your old titles. You are still a noble," Keiko argued.

"Yes, but we are also friends," Kimiko tried to insist but knew it was a loosing battle. "Come then."

"Are you sure you are feeling well enough to ride?" Keiko asked as they began to move outside where horses and a carriage waited.

"Yes," Kimiko replied simply. "I prefer riding to traveling in a carriage." Keiko nodded. Kimiko would be riding out on one of the less valuable, sturdier, traveling horses and Raimundo had told her, during one of the few times they saw each other and talked, that he'd have her favorites from the barn sent up in the coming weeks. She didn't know how to read the gesture and didn't want to. She just wanted it to be done and over with though she doubted it would be that simple. As Kimiko gently pet the horse's face as and introduction Keiko dared another question.

"Are we waiting for Duke Pedrosa to see you off?" Keiko asked and noticed Kimiko's carefully constructed shell crack slightly.

"No," Kimiko answer monotone and gave nothing else so Keiko let it drop and instead watched Kimiko mount up and readjust the cloak around her shoulders, pulling the hood up to cover her face. She looked at the others accompanying her. "Shall we go?" she asked as they all stood watching her but jumped into action at her gentle suggestion. Kimiko knew what they were thinking- was she really leaving? The question stirred in Kimiko as she fought the urge to look back at the house that had been her home now for over a year. Could she really leave it? Leave the man within it that she loved but Kimiko knew with certainty didn't love her. It was all for the best, she tried to reason. Both would move on, in theory, though Kimiko knew a piece of her would always stay with Raimundo, maybe even all of her.

"Lady Kimiko?" Keiko questioned as she was about to step into the carriage. Kimiko sent a small smile her way.

"Let's go."

* * *

Raimundo watched her go openly from the window, fighting every urge and instinct that told him to run after her and demand that she stay with forever no matter the consequences and ignoring any objections she might have about it. Omi and Clay were furious with him and Raimundo had to threaten them to keep them from interfering with his decision.

War with Tornan was inevitable now.

Raimundo would not budge on his harsh persecution of Chase Young, didn't care that people said he was taking personal revenge. He wouldn't deny the truth if anyone asked him to his face. Of course he wanted to Chase to suffer for touching and hurting Kimiko. He wanted him damned for what he obviously had planned for the beauty.

No, that couldn't go unpunished.

Tornan was playing dumb but there was enough incriminating evidence for Candall to go to war in retaliation but Raimundo's brother would never do that even though he supported Raimundo through the whole awful affair. He hadn't supported Raimundo's decision to separate from Kimiko, even go so far as divorce her. In fact he refused to sign off on the papers, as he had to since the split involved two high ranking nobles, until at least a month after Kimiko had gone back to her parents. If Raimundo resisted the urge to ride after her and bring her back, then his brother would concede.

Raimundo knew it was going to be a hellish month since not even five minutes had gone by since she left the house, not even the grounds, and Raimundo was already feeling his will be whittled down. His eyes stayed locked on Kimiko and for the barest of moments he thought she was going to turn to look back and she would see him standing there but he wouldn't turn away, no he was determined to soak up every last second of her. But she didn't turn back and her traveling party began to move forward out of the front gates. Again Kimiko paused, even stopped for a moment outside of the gates and for a moment Raimundo thought she might turn back but she moved forward again, disappearing out of sight behind the walls and for many long minutes Raimundo couldn't tear his eyes from the spot she'd last been.

He tried to convince himself that it was for the better. Kimiko deserved to be with the man she loved, whoever he was, and no matter how much affection he showered her with Raimundo knew it would mean nothing to her if her heart was already set elsewhere. It was also for her safety. Raimundo had always known he'd had enemies but Chase Young's blatant move had been a rude awakening to the fact that the whole world knew of his hopeless love for Kimiko and realizing that she would always be a pawn and always in danger didn't settle well with Raimundo. He could protect her more effectively the further she was from him. Even if that distance did chew a hole in his chest.

'It's for the best,' he chanted over and over again in his head but that he still couldn't tear his eyes from the spot she'd been in last. No, this wasn't going to be a hellish month; it was going to be a hellish life time.

* * *

Kimiko was silent, trusting in the horse not to stray into any sort of danger as they moved further and further from the Pedrosa manor.

'It's for the better, it's for the better,' she kept chanting to the beat of the foot fall of her horse. And it was actually for the better, or at least that's what her logic was trying to convince her. They would both move on and Raimundo would find a proper wife, one who he loved and cared for beyond obligation. And Kimiko would move on as well and maybe find a man that might love her in return.

'Maybe my mystery savior will come my way again,' she thought with a sad little smile. All of her life she'd been comparing men to him and none had measured up. And then Raimundo comes into her life and smashes her expectations to tiny pieces. He'd made her love him with just one look; did he even know he had that power? Kimiko bit back a heavy sigh. Yes, it was time to start concentrating on more reasonable things and go beyond Raimundo, live by her old standards. She needed to forget him.

Forget his touches.

Forget his looks.

Forget his soothing voice and wonderful words.

Forget his…

Something suddenly came to Kimiko and blindsided her. She'd been so busy demonizing Raimundo in her mind that she had let so many things go by unnoticed.

His touches showed how he cherished her, worshipped her.

His looks showed his want for her, the truth was in his eyes.

His soothing voice, only taking that wonderful tone of affection and protection with her.

His wonderful words…he'd called her 'darling'. He'd called her 'love'. He'd called her 'brave one'.

How could she not have seen, not have noticed all he did for her? How could she not see all he showed her? The pieces were starting to fall together now in her mind. The first time she saw him, or at least she believed it had seen him in her father's meeting hall, she'd thought he was familiar.

Brave One.

He'd called her Brave One twice in her life but she hadn't realized before now.

Her body acted before her mind and stopped the horse from going another step further away from him. Her traveling party stopped and looked at her oddly as Kimiko stared downwards, her hood obscuring her face, as she tried to put her jumbled thought into place as her body began to pump with adrenaline.

"Lady Kimiko?" Keiko asked peeking her head out of the carriage. "Is everything alright?" Kimiko straightened and turned glistening eyes on Keiko.

"I've been such a fool Keiko," she whispered, "such a fool." With that she sharply reined her horse around and took off in the direction she'd come from.

"Lady Kimiko!" one of the assigned guards called after her and was about to pursue but Keiko stopped him.

"Its ok," she assured him. "She's just going home."

* * *

Her horse didn't even come down to a full stop before Kimiko was sliding off, hurrying towards the front doors of the manor. The place seemed deserted and Kimiko wouldn't have been surprised if Raimundo had dismissed the staff for the night. Moving quickly she was inside of the house and looking around. She almost called out to him but caught herself and instead went in a silent pursuit, moving up the stairs on instinct and a whim. She found him as she reached the top step. He was leaning against the door frame of her now empty room, staring hard inside, unaware of Kimiko until she stepped even with him on the landing. He looked up, surprise clear in his eyes and for a moment Kimiko saw relief but it was pushed aside and a more neutral tone spread over him. Kimiko suddenly realized she was breathing heavily and to give herself time to catch her breath she pushed the hood of her cloak back and continued to stare at him. Finally she found her voice.

"You're a fool Raimundo Pedrosa," she said matter of factually, her stern voice echoing off the walls. For a moment Raimundo seemed too surprised to answer but then the right corner of his mouth lifted just so and he answered her back.

"Am I now?" he wondered.

"Yes," Kimiko insisted and moved closer, folding her arms over her chest as she went hoping to look more serious. "And I won't have a fool for a husband."

"Really?" Raimundo said simply and again his mouth gave the tiniest of twitches but his eyes radiated warmth.

"No, I won't," Kimiko said confidently moving less than an arms width closer to him, "so you had better shape up."

"And how will I do that my lady?" he asked curiously.

"To start," Kimiko suggested, "you can hold me."

"I believe I can do that," Raimundo said complying with her wish and reaching out to pull her to him. He kissed just below her ear before asking, "What else?"

"I hadn't gotten that far yet," Kimiko admitted with a small laugh that Raimundo returned. "Raimundo, can you ever forgive me?" she asked pulling back a bit to see his face. He didn't let her go very far, touching their foreheads together.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being so stubborn and blind for so long," she explained and Raimundo smiled back at her, brushing his lips across her cheek in an airy touch.

"If you'll forgive me for being a coward and a fool," he told her and Kimiko nodded gently.

"You were the one, all those years ago, in the river, weren't you?" she asked.

"I had just turned sixteen," he told her, "you were only eight, but I was so impressed by a little girl. I thought about it often, often wondered what had happened to the brave little girl from that day. When I saw you during your coming out to the court eight years later I was so floored. I couldn't believe that you were the same girl from that day. It felt so much like fate. I loved you the moment I saw you. I wanted to approach you, court you, tell you how I felt but I thought you were too young. I didn't want to overwhelm you or force you. And then I started to hear about all of the men you turned away and I realized that I had to figure out someway to prove myself to you before I could even consider pursuing you as much as I wanted to. And then the battles began to break out on the northern boarder and I heard your father had gone. I stuck close to him, worried about him for you." Kimiko suddenly interrupted.

"You were the one, the one that saved him aren't you?" she said in disbelief. Her father told her that a man had saved his life when he was injured but never went into details.

"I was in the right place at the right time," Raimundo reasoned. "He'd talked about you often up until the day he was injured. About how much of an amazing and remarkable woman you'd turned into and I began to think more and more that I would never be worthy of you. When your father had recovered and the conflict was over he told me if there was ever any way he could repay me that all I need to do was ask and the request was out of my mouth before I even realized it. I had meant to ask only for the chance to formally court you but instead I directly asked for your hand. He told me that if I would have you than I had his blessing. I was suddenly so scared I'd loose you in that moment and I made up what I told you that day we were together in your library. I was just so desperate to have you, be with you, that I lied and afterwards I realized how much you hated me for it. There was no way I could think to fix it except to somehow show you I loved you rather than just say it. I doubted you would have believed me."

"All my life," Kimiko said when he'd finished, "I measured every man I met to the man who pulled me from the river. That day I saw you, for what I thought was the first time, you were so familiar and I fell so fast I didn't even realize it until sometime later. I was convinced you didn't love me. Cared for me, yes, but love? I never thought I would ever be worthy of that and yet you had my heart in your hand and I was too damn prideful to admit anything. I missed all of the signs, too selfishly consumed in what I thought was my own miserable one sided love to notice all you did. How you loved, cared, and protected me. And even now, trying to send me away, you are trying to protect me aren't you?" As she spoke Kimiko's left hand move to trace his jaw line as her left hand slipped the bangs that lay on his forehead. It was something she'd wanted to do many times before and she was slightly surprised when Raimundo stopped her, his right hand pressing the fingers of her left hand to his face while his left hand captured her right and pressed it to his chest.

"I have enemies," Raimundo told her, holding her hands still. Kimiko only smiled, gently freeing her hands to slip around his neck.

"And they'll know we loved each other if I'm this close to you or hundreds of miles away."

"Then you'll stay?" he asked.

"You could never hope to be rid of me Duke Pedrosa," she said tears threatening to leak from her eyes as she rose on her toes pressed herself closer to him, "I love you." Raimundo closed his eyes and pulled her tightly to him.

"I love you Duchess, beloved, darling, brave one," he listed off and Kimiko gave a shaky sort of sigh, her eyes drifting shut, head resting neatly under his chin.

He loved her. She couldn't believe it.

"Kimiko," her name on his lips brought her out of her reprieve and she pulled back slightly from the all encompassing warmth of his arms to look up at him. His eyes were heavy with lust, but different than any she's seen in him before and she had to suppress a shudder. There was something so, raw in Raimundo's eyes that it left her feeling lightheaded and apprehensive. "Kimiko," Raimundo repeated and took her chin in his hand and Kimiko swallowed hard as he leaned in.

"Raimundo, I've never, I don't," she sputtered out and Raimundo paused in his motion. He looked confused for a moment before a look of understanding swept across his face. He smiled slightly and touched their foreheads together again.

"You've never kissed a man before, have you Kimiko?" he asked and recalled their wedding day. Kimiko had turned her head just enough so that it wasn't noticeable to the crowd and Raimundo had purposely not drawn attention to it, kissing just to corner of her mouth instead and no one was the wiser. That first night he'd tried to kiss her but she would always evade his lips with the tiniest of movements and it hadn't taken long for Raimundo to get the message- she didn't want to be kissed by him. Since then he might try, ever so slyly if they were ever caught in the throws of sex, to capture her lips but Kimiko never allowed it through their whole year of marriage. And now, after they'd finally confessed to one another what they were really feeling she had no idea how to go forward.

He would gladly teach her.

"No," Kimiko finally managed in a whisper.

"Hmm," Raimundo mused thoughtfully. "Should I rectify that?" he asked and Kimiko managed to nod, her hands tightening their hold on his shirt sleeves for support, uncertain why she was so nervous all of the sudden. But there was something different now about Raimundo. Could it be possible that he'd been holding back all of this time? She didn't think it was possible since he always seemed so passionate when she'd taken him to her bedroom for the night, but now, now she wasn't so sure.

Raimundo brushed his fingertips across her lips.

"It's very simple Kimiko," Raimundo told her leaning in closer until they were only a breath apart and Kimiko's heart raced. "Just two sets of lips touching," he continued and Kimiko could just feel the tickle of his lips against hers. Kimiko wasn't sure how to respond. Raimundo moved and barely brushed his lips over hers from corner to corner. "Something like that to start," he said once he was done and the hands splayed on her lower back and between her shoulder blades pressed her even closer. "Then maybe something like this," he said before pressing their lips together and Kimiko was grateful for the extra support his hands gave. An unexpected but extremely pleasant feeling seemed to shoot from her stomach and spread through her system. And all too quickly Raimundo was pulling back and Kimiko let out an involuntary whimper.

"And then something a little more," Raimundo said smiling at the whimper she let out before kissing her again, more firmly this time and was happy when Kimiko opened her mouth to him at his prodding. He'd meant the kiss to be slow and gentle but he couldn't stop himself once he got a taste of her. With a groan the kiss deepened Raimundo pressed her even more tightly to his body. The timid return that Kimiko was giving fueled him and Raimundo felt his restrain snap. Reluctantly Raimundo pulled his mouth from hers but made sure that she stayed pressed tightly to him.

"Kimiko," he whispered. "I'm the only one, who will ever touch these lips," he told her and brushed their mouths together. "Taste these tips. The only one." Kimiko didn't have a response for that, too caught up in the look in his eyes. "I'm going to make love to you now like I've wanted to from the moment I saw you the day of your coming out. I was in love with you at that moment and dreamed of you ever since." Kimiko had no reason to doubt him, the look in his eyes and the conviction in his voice made her believe. But still, she was unable to form any words to respond to him which didn't seem to deter Raimundo any. In one swift motion he scooped Kimiko up hooking a hand under her knees and carrying her into his bedroom.

'Our bedroom now,' Raimundo thought as he paused to kick the door closed behind him. The slamming of the door seemed to wake Kimiko out of her trance and she suddenly leaned up locking her arms around Raimundo's neck and began to kiss down his jaw line. The kisses were slightly fumbled, fueled by passion and instinct but they set Raimundo on fire and he gently but quickly set Kimiko on her feet and kissed her hard, sweeping his tongue into her mouth and dominating the action. Kimiko simply weaved her fingers into Raimundo's hair and kissed back as fiercely as she could manage. She felt Raimundo's hands work at the tie that held her cloak around her neck and before she could help him the knot finally gave way and the material pooled around her feet. Raimundo pulled her closer to him and then, without breaking the kiss, managed to walk them back until Kimiko fell back to the bed, Raimundo hovering over her the moment her back met the mattress.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and began to slowly kiss down her neck as he skillfully undid the buttons of the simple blouse she'd worn for travel. Kimiko had always allowed Raimundo to kiss her skin, but it had never felt like this before. He was kissing further down now, pushing away the material of her shirt and kiss above the fabric of her breast band. Kimiko sucks in a breath of air through clenched teeth as Raimundo began to massage her breath through the cloth.

"Raimundo," Kimiko managed out and moved willingly when his arm snaked beneath her lower back and brought her to him. Their lips met again, both eager for more as Raimundo kept one arm securely around her, the other moving off her breast and around her where he quickly undid the three buttons that held the strong piece of fabric across her chest. The material fell loosely from her body and Raimundo flung it away before pinning her back to the bed. He took her hands from around his neck and pinned them easily above her head and began to worship her body, enjoying the uninhibited moans, groans, and other noises he managed to make spill from her lips. She'd always been so tightlipped in their earlier encounters that Raimundo was doubly enjoying the noises he made her make.

"Raimundo," Kimiko moaned again and arched up to press their hips together. He'd been straddling her but the motion of the hips moving towards one another made him groan and shift. Kimiko automatically moved to accommodate him and Raimundo settle easily between her legs, shifting and rocking against her. Kimiko cried out and automatically wrapped her legs around him, clutching their still clothed bodies together. It was something that she'd always felt was instinctive to do but always held back from doing before. Raimundo buried his face against her neck and started to move slowly against her. Kimiko whimpered and her fingers clung to Raimundo's shoulders at the sensation. She was certain she couldn't take much more of this, being so close and yet so far away from something she craved with heart, body, and soul.

"Please Raimundo," Kimiko all but begged and Raimundo's motions slowed but didn't cease.

"What Kimiko?" he asked pulling his face from her neck and looking down at her. When she didn't immediately respond he gave his hips a slow, hard, roll that made Kimiko whimper again. "What Kimiko?" Raimundo asked again. He wanted to hear the words come out of her mouth.

"Please Raimundo," Kimiko managed after a moment. Their eyes locked, "take me." He'd wanted to hear the words but clearly wasn't prepared to hear them as his resolve nearly snapped and Raimundo had to catch himself from simply ripping off both of their clothes and letting instinct drive him. His moves were still quick, as he sat up and pulled her with him, throwing off her undone shirt, moving quickly to undo her breeches as Kimiko's small hands tried to undo the buttons of his shirt. Raimundo was faster than her though and very suddenly Kimiko found herself lying back on the bed again, Raimundo off of it, kneeling on the floor to take off her boots. Raimundo quickly freed her of her boots and socks and then surprised her by quickly removing her breeches and undergarments as well leaving her completely exposed and even after all this time it drew an embarrassed gasp from her. Instinctively Kimiko tried to draw her legs up to her but Raimundo firmly held both of her ankles. Kimiko watched him silently and with slight anticipation as he began to kiss up her left leg, stopping to gently bite a piece of skin on her inner thigh that made her jump and gasp and when he repeated the action on her other leg Kimiko was no less prepared.

"Raimundo," Kimiko moaned stretching out the last syllables of his name. Raimundo gave a purely male smile of satisfaction as he continued to kiss up her right leg until he reached her core, tongue flicking out to taste her. "Oh God," Kimiko moaned and shut her eyes tight as she felt him take her hips in his hands to hold her steady, his tongue dipping into her and bringing her so close to a climax. She almost sobbed when he drew away, and cried out again when he pressed his lips to her most sensitive point for a brief moment before leaving that as well to kiss over her stomach, tongue dipping briefly into her navel. "Raimundo," Kimiko pleaded and gave a frustrated groan when his still clothed hips pressed into her for a tantalizing moment. She pushed his open shirt off of his shoulders and Raimundo seamlessly shrugged out of it, enjoying Kimiko's hands wandering across his chest. He decided to return the favor.

"Something you want Kimiko?" Raimundo asked teasingly brushing each nipple with his lips as his hands caressed the curves of his waist. But he didn't give her a chance to respond, distracting her completely when he bent and took her right breast into his mouth. Kimiko moaned and her fingers tangled into his hair, silently encouraging him. He pulled back and before Kimiko could protest he began to kiss across her chest until he reached the left nipple and drew that into his mouth as well, sucking almost greedily, enjoying the noises Kimiko made and the way her body moved restless underneath his. When he finally pulled back Raimundo paused long enough to gaze into her eyes before kissing her hard.

Kimiko moaned into his mouth and wrapped her naked body around his in a tight hold. Raimundo groaned as well, feeling his need for her pulse painfully throughout his whole body. It was so good to know that he was the one making her make such noises, that he was the only one who ever had, that he'd be the only one who ever would. Yes, Kimiko was his, now and forever. He'd never let her go now and he knew she didn't want to go.

She loved him.

And all of heaven and earth knew he loved her.

He pulled back again to study her and felt his chest tighten at the sight.

Her lips wet, open, panting, swollen and probably tender from his earlier actions.

Eyes hazy, half closed as she looked back at him and heavy with lust.

Chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath and bearing marks of his attention.

Hair tangled in a halo like curtain around her head.

And she was all his.

"All mine," he told her finally releasing her hands and kissing her tenderly but firmly again. Kimiko, always the quick learner, eagerly met him for a few moments before breaking his kiss.

"All yours," she agreed before catching his lips again. Raimundo groaned and continued to kiss her, his hands wandering down her wonderful curves teasing her back into a frenzy. Kimiko's hands also reached out, running over the smooth panels of his chest before dipping lower and began to pull at his pants.

"Please Raimundo," Kimiko pleaded as her hands tugged at the edge of his pants. She was so close. She needed him. Raimundo knew this but wanted to hear her say it.

"What do you need Kimiko?" he asked before his lips latched on to suck at a spot on her neck.

"Please," Kimiko nearly sobbed as his hips began to grind slowly into hers again.

"Yes?"

"Raimundo," Kimiko groaned and ground her hips against him as his lips lightly pressed to hers.

"What do you need Kimiko?" Raimundo asked patiently again.

"You. I need you."

The simple words set off a fire in Raimundo, instinct took over and he kissed her hard, pleased when Kimiko tried her best to kiss back with equal fervor but Raimundo had her pinned beneath him and limited her motions. She didn't know when or how he managed to rid himself of his pants while they kissed but suddenly felt his fully naked body press into hers and she tore her mouth away to cry out at the sensation. Her nails raked across his back and Raimundo pressed his body against hers again before pulling back slightly and then slowly, agonizingly slow, he pushed into her. Kimiko gasped, feeling like it was her first time again as new sensations took over her. He seemed to fill her in ways not even conceivable before.

Raimundo groaned at the slow pace and though it was what he wanted he knew he wouldn't last much longer if Kimiko didn't stop gripping him so tightly in every way possible. He was almost fully inside her when he felt her legs shift and move to wrap around him but Raimundo quickly moved out of her. He watched her open her mouth to protest but before she could even form a word Raimundo quickly slammed back into her, fully sheathing himself in her warmth. Kimiko gave a yell that was a mix of a gasp and a moan and Raimundo couldn't suppress his own groan as he pulled quickly out and then moved slowly back into her. The mixture of paces had Kimiko on edge and she held tightly to him.

Kimiko gasped and groaned as his earlier slower pace unexpectedly disappeared and he began to thrust quickly into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she wanted to so many times before but had held back. Raimundo panted above her and Kimiko tighten her grip on his waist and her arms around his neck.

"God, Raimundo, please, don't stop," she said as she felt her impending climax grow closer and closer.

"Never," he promised as he continued to thrust hard into her. Her head fell back against the pillows and Raimundo attacked her exposed neck with lips and teeth, leaving a firm bite where her neck seamlessly flowed into her shoulder, the first time he'd left a such mark for the world to see. She was crying out each time their hips met and Raimundo felt her warmth spasms and tighten around him, trying to pull him in deeper. Oh God, did she know what she did to him without even trying.

"Kimiko," he moaned as his movements became harder, faster.

"Raimundo, Raimundo, I," her vice was getting higher, tighter, as her hips began to buck without her permission until she came holding hard to him and crying out his name.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo gave one last shout as he thrust furiously a few more times before burying himself into her as far as he could manage and released himself into her. He made sure they were still connected until he'd completely emptied himself into her and her waiting womb, barely able to hold himself up at the intensity of it all. He felt her trembling underneath him and as much as he wanted to hold her there was still one last thing to be done. Still within her Raimundo bent and began to kiss his way up her body, finally making his way to her lips were she eagerly welcomed him and the kiss was deep, full of want and promise and Raimundo groaned into he mouth. He finally pulled away, pulling out of her and rolled to his side, collecting her to him as she sought him out. Kimiko's hands swept across his chest as she pressed kisses along his neck and their legs tangled as Raimundo pulled the discarded comforter over them. He then pulled her even tighter to him, right hand slipping under her waist while his left hand draped across her shoulders to stroke her hair. He tenderly kissed her forehead. This was how he'd always wanted it to be and now that he had her so wanton and willing he'd never be able to part from her again.

"My Kimiko, all mine," he told her. "I'm going to love and protect you forever. You'll never be away from me."

"I never want to be far from you," she answered against his sweaty skin. "I've wasted too much time already."

"You've wasted time?" Raimundo laughed and pulled back slightly propping himself on his elbow to study her. "I had to wait eight lonely years on this earth before you were even born, another miserable eight to meet you and even longer for you to be eligible."

"Eight seems to be our number," Kimiko laughed.

"Hmm," Raimundo nuzzled the hair that fell across her neck. "I'm thinking it's the perfect number for children." Kimiko laughed in response.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," she scolded and Raimundo rolled them over to hover over her as she stared up at him.

"I'm never going to be able to stop myself when it comes to you Kimiko. You'll have to forgive me but I'm helplessly addicted to you."

His hands moved across her skin.

"The feel of you."

He pressed his face into her hair.

"The smell of you."

He kissed her and then murmured against her lips. "The taste of you." He kissed away tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. "I love you Kimiko."

"I love you Raimundo," Kimiko whispered back and caught his lips wondering how she'd gone for so long without knowing him like this. Raimundo groaned, feeling himself harden again already. He pressed himself into her letting her know of his want for her. The press on Kimiko's still sensitive body made her gasp and legs tighten instinctively around his waist, trying to pull him to her.

"So much to do," Raimundo whispered. Kimiko leaned forwards and touched their foreheads together.

"We've got all the time in the world," she promised, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Kimiko stretched sleepily and watched the wind play with the colored leaves as they fell from the trees. Fall was coming to an end and the colored foliage was starting to litter the ground more than they adorn the trees. It was a lovely time of year when one could enjoy the warmth of the day and then curl up to a fire and under a warm blanket at night. The smell of apples and cinnamon filtered out from the open doors of the house behind her as Kimiko sat in a reclining chair on the portico that led into the garden and she began to thinking of the apple pie she's asked Keiko to have made that night. It was the perfect time of year for such a dish and would go well with the stew the cooks had been hinting at.

"The point of a blanket is to cover you and keep you warm," a voice lightly teased from behind her before the owner of the voice reached out to pull the blanket bunched by her feet up over her whole body.

"And what if I liked it there?" Kimiko ask sleepily pulling the blanket tight across her chest and snuggling in before looking over at her husband as he kneeled next to her.

"I'd say you were silly and I'd worry about you catching a chill," he said leaning up to catch her lips and then pushed a hand under the blanket to caress the slight bulge of her belly. "Nearly five months and you're still so tiny," he observed and then gave her a joking looking. "Are you sure you're pregnant and not just fat?" Kimiko returned the smile.

"You're onto me."

"How was your day?" he asked shifting to sit on the edge of the lounge chair.

"Boring as always," Kimiko told him but didn't want to admit who much her walk through the stables and around the garden had tired her out. She knew he was worried about her and didn't want to add to his concern.

"You know the doctor is just trying to keep you, and the baby," he added, "as healthy as possible." Kimiko nodded in agreement and closed her eyes with a tiny sigh as he caressed her cheek. The doctor and Raimundo were both being cautious when it came to Kimiko's pregnancy. The doctor was visiting, thanks to Raimundo's urgings, twice a week, and had her on a strict amount of exercise and rest and much to Kimiko's immense displeasure had recently forbidden her from riding. Raimundo knew that was hard for her to handle but she complied anyway and was cautious when she was around the horses. Raimundo doted on her even more then before, encouraging her cravings, making sure she ate as much as she wanted of whatever she wanted and simply marveled in her beauty, praising and virtually worshiping her.

"Come on," he said standing up and extending a hand to her. "I've got a surprise for you." Kimiko gave him an odd look. She'd had to scold him early on in the pregnancy when he'd been showering her with various gifts from jewelry to books to candies and she finally asked him to stop. He had, for a while, but was still insistent on giving her little gifts ever so often. Kimiko had gotten pregnant quickly which really shouldn't have been a surprise considering that Raimundo couldn't keep his hands off of her and was an eager teacher in bed, showing her things and ways to make love she didn't even know were possible. By all calculations it was within a week of their confessions that Kimiko had conceived. Since the time she'd revealed she was pregnant he certainly wasn't as active in their love making but was no less showing or eager in his affection of her.

"What did you do now?" Kimiko asked as she took his hand and allowed him to help her stand, still unaccustomed to the new weight.

"You'll see," he promised and wrapped the shawl she'd brought with her tighter around her shoulders. He hooked his hand around her waist and steered them towards the stables. He noticed her bittersweet look when they arrived and gave her a gentle squeeze and continued on toward the paddocks.

"What is?" Kimiko started to ask and then laughed as she watched the newest addition to stable chase Legend around his paddock even though the little pony's head didn't even reach to Legend's shoulder.

"That, is Augustus," Raimundo told her as the tiny palomino welsh pony dance around the paddock shaking his head, apparently very pleased with himself for putting Legend in his place. "Better known as Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?" Kimiko questioned.

"Yes," Raimundo nodded. "Apparently he's a bit of a, scamp, at times." Kimiko laughed and turned her attention back to the little pony that was enjoying a good roll in the mud. "However, when it comes to work he's about as serious as they come."

"And what kind of work does Uh-oh, I mean Augustus do?" Kimiko asked.

"Probably better call him Uh-oh," Raimundo told her, "it's what he's used too." Kimiko laughed again.

"Alright but why is he here?" Kimiko pressed.

"I thought that your riding resume was a little on the short side and you might like to add driving to your list of talents," he told her as he wrapped his arms around from behind her and felt her tiny in take of breath.

"What?" she asked surprised. Raimundo pressed his face into her hair.

"The driving track will be completed on Monday," he told her, "I thought that would give Uh-oh plenty time to settle in."

"Oh Raimundo," she gasped by the gesture. "Are you sure it's alright? I know you and the doctor worry about me being around horses."

"Yes," Raimundo murmured and kissed her neck. He'd done a lot of research and put in a lot of work into finding just the right pony for Kimiko to learn to drive with. Uh-oh, despite his name, was about a reliable as could be imagined. His old owner and trainer assured Raimundo that when it came time to work a person could set a cannon off next to him and he wouldn't blink. He also knew who to take care off and would do so. Raimundo had visited the farm the pony had been at several times, often unannounced and found that the man wasn't lying and finally decided to bring the pony home for Kimiko. "And," Raimundo added as his hand caressed her stomach, "he will be the perfect first pony for our child."

"Oh Raimundo," Kimiko said as she spun in his arms, kissing him squarely on the mouth.

"Careful," Raimundo cautioned. "That's how you ended up like this," he said touching her stomach tenderly again.

"And I wouldn't trade it for anything," Kimiko assured him before kissing him again.

"Hmm, I can't wait until you thank me for the second surprise," he said pulling away slightly.

"More? Raimundo what could you possibly," Kimiko started to ask but Raimundo interrupted.

"Wait and see," he told her and then led her into the stables where a familiar horse waited in the aisle with Guan holding him by the bit. "May I introduce, or rather reintroduce to you," Raimundo said dramatically, "the one, the only Ninja Fred."

"So you're finally admitting that's his full name?" Kimiko grinned and Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Let me tell you what is so great about the new and improved Fred," Raimundo went on. "He is now certifiably doctor and concerned husband approved for expecting mothers to be."

"What?" Kimiko asked surprised. "You mean I can ride?"

"Well there is a catch," Raimundo told her.

"What's the catch?" Kimiko asked speculatively.

"I'll show you," Raimundo said and led her out of the barn as Guan followed with Fred. Raimundo took the horse and mounted up easily even though he was bareback. He then walked the horse over to a new mounting block that Guan helped Kimiko up on before helping her to sit in front of Raimundo who held her tightly to him as Kimiko gripped the reins. Raimundo urged Fred forward and Kimiko steered towards the wooded trails. "Do you think you can live with this catch?" Raimundo asked her and he could practically feel her grin in response.

"I think this is something I can live with."

* * *

"I will not go to war over this Raimundo," Raimundo's younger brother Vinicuis, the current king of Candall told him as Raimundo paced the small room looking annoyed.

"I'm not asking you to go to war Vinicuis," Raimundo corrected him. "I'm asking you to pursue the correct punishment. The _right_ punishment for what he did."

"Yes, I understand that and you know as well as I do that the courts will not let politics dictate their ruling. The due punishment will be handed out but I will not stand by and see a foreign noble killed on our soil, damned by our courts," Vinicuis said with conviction that surprised Raimundo.

"If you step in and influence the court's decision at all you will be completely be taking away from the separation and balance of power that our ancestors worked so hard for and set a precedent for years to come. If the spy was no one, a commoner from Tornan you would give him any sort of special treatment."

"And I do not plan I trying to give Chase Young and sort of special treatment but I cannot allow his blood spilling to give Tornan any excuse to pursue war with us. All they want is a reason now that Chase has been captured," Vinicuis said in a tired sounding voice.

"A man of Candall abducts a woman with intent to do harm by her," Raimundo spoke evenly, "the courts would show no mercy on him. Why should a foreign noble be treated any different?"

"We don't know concretely what Chase panned for Kimiko," Vinicuis argued, "only speculation unfortunately. For all we know she could have been running away with him." Raimundo's hand slammed on the table.

"Has that bastard been spouting such lies?" Raimundo asked. He'd been avoiding Chase the past few months, not wanting to loose his control and try to kill the man himself. But now that the trial was going to finally begin Raimundo was expecting such trickery.

"I hear it is part of the defense that is being presented," Vinicuis sighed. "I don't believe it and there isn't a scrap of evidence to support it. I suspect it is a last ditch effort by the defense to soften the blow. There will be enough eye witness testimony from your servants and Kimiko if she is well enough to testify, that will point in the entirely different direction."

"My wife could have died that day, nearly did," Raimundo bit out. "I will not rest until I see that man justly punished for his crimes. He was trying to steal vital military secrets and insight a war with us. He drugged and kidnapped my wife and caused her serious bodily harm that could have resulted in her death. The man is a monster Vinicuis. Life in our prisons will be too kind to him."

"I understand you are upset Raimundo," Vinicuis tried to pacify his brother, "but you cannot let this get personal, especially in court. And please try to see this from my point of view."

"Your point of view?" Raimundo questioned.

"Yes, as a king."

"The only reason you have that title is because I handed it over to you," Raimundo reminded him harshly. "And the only reason I did that was to hopefully spare you from situations such as this. You couldn't do my job Vinicuis, that's why I swapped out with you." There was silence as Vinicuis stared hard at the table and finally Raimundo sighed. "I'm sorry that was unfair of me."

"But you are right," Vinicuis interrupted. "I could not do your job, but one man shouldn't have to do your job. Raimundo, you must take some of the burden off of yourself. Pass it to me or Clay or Omi. We are all capable. You have a wife and child to think of. You must stop trying to protect me and focus your efforts to protect them." Raimundo blinked in surprise at his brother's words, wondering when he'd grown so much smarter.

"You are right," Raimundo sighed.

"Now I must ask you to think on something," Vinicuis pressed on.

"Yes?"

"Chase Young's death, while bringing you justice would not end what seems to be emanate with Tornan," Vinicuis spoke and Raimundo nodded grimly. "And as much as I hate to see that man shown any mercy I will ask the courts to do so, so that a cycle or revenge does not begin. Chase Young's life, though I'm sure few would shed tears if it ceased to be, is essential to a world of peace, or at least one peaceful enough that we'll be able to work towards a real lasting peace. Is that not a better world for your child to be born into?" The last question caught Raimundo and he hated to admit that his brother was right.

"I will not be giving in my testimony against him," Raimundo said grimly.

"And to do otherwise would do injustice to the court. But Raimundo," Vinicuis reminded him, "not a single man has been sentenced to death in this land in twenty years. Life has more value now, even if it is a despicable life. The jury most likely will not rule for death."

Raimundo nodded grimly. He'd anticipated the verdict. He just didn't want their being any chances that Chase might make it back to Tornan. That simply would not be acceptable. Though she didn't speak of it Raimundo knew that Kimiko was anxious about the trial and that was the last thing he wanted. Nearing her ninth month of pregnancy Kimiko was on bed rest under the doctor's orders and Raimundo knew, no matter how she tried to hide it, but she was exhausted from simple actions. The pregnancy was hard on her, her tiny body not as suitable for bearing children as others. He knew that Kimiko needed a healthy baby, her first few weeks had been wracked in nervousness due to her previous miscarriage even though she knew, and had been told, that that stress wasn't helping any, and Raimundo didn't want her to suffer that blow ever again. That's why the trial was even on his mind. He was worried that the stress of it might affect her too much. If it elevated her burden any Raimundo would gladly through Chase on the next boat back to Tornan but Kimiko wanted justice as badly he did.

"I know this is hard on you and Kimiko," Vinicuis remarked reading Raminudo's expression and mind clearly. "This will hopefully pass quickly."

"That would be ideal," Raimundo agreed and sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. He highly doubted the trial would be short or simple though.

"I'm certain both Kimiko and the baby will come out of the pregnancy more than healthy," Vinicuis went on. Raimundo gave a weak smile in response.

"It would help if this whole nonsense with Young was done and over with."

"Agreed," Raimundo's younger brother nodded. "But it will do you no good to worry about things you cannot control. The trial will not begin for another month at the earliest. I know all of the delays had been bothersome but I want you, and Kimiko, only to concentrate on your baby. Leave the matter of Chase Young to me and your advisors. Focus on your wife and child Raimundo and live right now, don't focus on the immense possibilities of countless different ways the future could go."

"You're getting wise in your old age," Raimundo warned with a smile. "What happened to the little brother who was once so susceptible to my practical jokes?"

"They were pranks Raimundo," Vinicuis corrected stiffly though there was twinkle in his eye. "Practical jokes is far too tame a term. Honestly, how are you possibly mature enough to be a father?"

"That is a very good question," Raimundo sighed and nodded.

"This child will be the ruler of Candall one day, if either of you wish it," Vinicuis said softly. "Have you told Kimiko yet?" Raimundo shook his head in answer. He was the only person outside of Vinicuis, his wife, and the royal doctor, the same who treated Kimiko, to know that Vinicuis's wife would never be able to bear children. Raimundo simply couldn't put that knowledge on Kimiko's shoulders at the moment.

"I will not mention it until you have told her," Vinicuis told him and Raimundo nodded. He had no plans of telling Kimiko until after the birth of their child. "And I will also not talk about Chase Young."

"That would also be appreciated," Raimundo nodded. "But what about Tornan? What other tricks have they been trying lately to get the tribunal to turn on us?"

Candall, along with four other free nations were part of an alliance that in recent years was more focused on things like trade and politics and not war. Although Tornan was not a part of the alliance Raimundo had received news that the empire's ambassadors were trying to persuade members to turn against Candall over the matter of Chase Young. Two leaders of the allied nations had sent letters suggesting, that for the sake of peace, that the matter should be let go. Vinicuis had held his ground however and the trial of Chase Young was, it appeared inevitable.

"None other that I know of," Vinicuis answered Raimundo's question. "The easiest route would be to simply ship him back to Tornan, ban him from ever entering the country again but I can't let such a precedent be set. I have no desire to anger Tornan but it seems inevitable."

"It does appear, unfortunately," Raimundo agreed, "to be a lose-lose situation for us." Raimundo studied his brother. "I do believe, that by showing that you are sticking to your convictions, standing up for justice, that you are sending a powerful message. We all want a world of peace. Unfortunately it usually comes with a cost." Vinicuis nodded in agreement.

"But is it a price that anyone of us is willing to pay?"

* * *

New chapter out soon. Let me know what you think please!!

Also, I have opened a DeviantArt account but since I can't draw my way out of a paper bag it will only be my writing. Same name there as here, so look me up if anything were to happen to this account.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello everyone and sorry for the wait and I also must apologize for the "shortness" of this chapter (its still 7 pages long though!) and there are more chapters to come.

My reason for the short chapter and delay? My family has gone crazy. I swear to God we used to be so nice and normal and I don't know what switch flicked but now my family has gone all holiday on me. Not that I love the holidays, don't get me wrong but there must be a line drawn somewhere. My mother is Jewish, my father Christian but for the most part growing up we were allowed to decided for ourselves (we being myself and older brother) what we chose to believe and not believe and had the double joy of Christmas and Hanukkah. This year, for some unknown reason both my parents have gone super religious on me and I was forced (and by forced I mean it was heavily suggested that I do so without the option of saying no unless I wanted to suffer tons of guilt) to drive the hour and a half from where I live to my parents' house each night for all eight days of Hanukkah, as well as each Sunday for advent. I love my family, I really do but when half of our time spent together is listening to my mother and father argue about he politically correctness of saying Merry Christmas instead of Happy Holidays, well it gets grating after a while. And to add even more fun into the mix my brother's girlfriend (who I love and adore and can't figure out what she sees in my brother) is trying to get us to participate in Kwanza which is all well and good (because apparently we are the all American family) for me but I can't afford the gas it cost to keep coming home so often (sobs) and if I see one more ice/snow storm in the forecast I'm going to scream.

I'm holding down a job, going to school, and raising a cat who either has the worst case of ADD I've ever seen or is possessed either way it doesn't make it very easy.

So the real world has been kicking my ass and I don't get a lot of holiday this year which sucks but I'll make the most of it.

But fanfiction is a relaxing thing for me and I love the responses I'm getting from people (its makes me all warm and fuzzy inside) and even though I'd love to sit down each night with a mug of my favorite tea and write I'm usually either half asleep or working on something for school/work. So I will try to finish this up over the holidays but don't hold your breath. Unless Santa gives me another week off, I'm not sure if that'll be plausible. Well, with all of my bitching and moaning out of the way, lets get to our story.

* * *

"Raimundo," Kimiko gently prodded her husband awake.

"Hmm?" Raimundo asked sleepily still not opening his eyes. "What is it Love?"

"Raimundo I think I'm going into labor," Kimiko said calmly running her fingers through his hair. Raimundo was still for a moment, almost lulled back to sleep by the motion of her hand through his hair, before shooting up in bed.

"What?" he gasped in surprise. His wife, nine months pregnant and looking ready to burst from her small frame stared calmly back at him from where she lay on her side.

"My water broke a little while ago and I'm starting to have contractions, I think," she added calmly looking down at her stomach as she placed a hand on it as if to confirm it. Raimundo gave her a look that was close to horror struck.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" he asked jumping out of bed and quickly dressing.

"Well I wasn't sure," Kimiko tried to validate as her eyes followed his frantic movements, "and I wanted to make sure. And you were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you too soon, so I cleaned up and."

"You cleaned up?" Raimundo interrupted sounding shocked.

"Well I made a bit of a mess in the bathroom when my water broke and," she paused and narrowed her eyes when he was shaking his head. "Don't you get angry at me," she warned.

"Kimiko you're just," he groaned. "Who would think to clean up when they're about to give birth and, oh my God you're about to give birth!" Kimiko narrowed her eyes at him and made to get out of bed. "No please, just stay in bed," he pleaded. "I'm sorry you're right. But you should have woken me to get the doctor or, wait, the doctor; we need to get the doctor." Kimiko opened her mouth to try to calm him but saw it was a lost cause as he moved quickly from the room to call for someone to fetch the doctor. When a sleepy eyed Keiko appeared at the door asking what was going on Raimundo answered her quickly.

"My wife has decided to fit childbirth into her busy schedule," Raimundo said sarcastically and Kimiko glared.

"Raimundo I," she started to say and rise out of bed but Raimundo intercepted her.

"No, please, just stay down," Raimundo pleaded putting a hand up to stop her and looked back towards Keiko. "Can you please have the doctor fetched immediately?" Raimundo asked Keiko pleadingly but the girl didn't seem to hear him at all.

"Oh how wonderful," Keiko said looking over at Kimiko. "Are you feeling alright? Can I get you anything?"

"I am a bit thirsty," Kimiko admitted.

"I'll fetch you some water right away but you shouldn't drink too much. My grandmother was a midwife and said,"

"Keiko! The doctor! Please," Raimundo interrupted and Keiko suddenly snapped to attention.

"Oh of course," she replied as if he'd just suddenly suggested it. "I'll send a messenger out right away and then get your drink my lady." With that she hurried off and Raimundo shook his hand and began to unconsciously pace the room. Kimiko watched him silently for a moment before interrupting.

"That's really rather annoying," she observed. Raimundo paused, unsure of what she meant and then stopped completely.

"Sorry," he apologized and began pacing again and Kimiko sighed heavily. Raimundo heard her sigh and turned to her. "What? What is it? Is everything alright? Do you need something?"

"Raimundo," Kimiko said evenly but Raimundo went on asking questions.

"What ever you need, just tell me. Are you warm enough? Do you want me to stoke the fire? Or are you too warm? Shall I open a window? Fresh air may be good but the chill probably isn't."

"Raimundo," Kimiko said louder this time and Raimundo stopped and came forward when she beckoned him closer silently. "I do need something," she told him when he was close enough.

"What?" Raimundo asked immediately, eagerly.

"I need for you," Kimiko said slowly, "to take a deep breath and to calm down."

"What?" Raimundo asked confused.

"Take a deep breath and calm down," Kimiko repeated.

"Kimiko, you can't expect me to not be nervous I," he suddenly stopped and looked into her eyes. There was fear there, nerves yes, but mostly fear. He was afraid for her and the child but Kimiko was concerned on a completely different and entirely unreachable level. Raimundo did as she recommended and took a deep calming breath before sinking onto the edge of the bed. His nerves would have to wait. She needed him to be strong at the moment and he wanted to be that way for him.

"You're right," he apologized and took her hand, "I'm sorry."

"It's going to be ok," Kimiko said trying to sound confident but there as a slight waver in her voice.

"You're right," Raimundo agreed. "It's going to be the most uneventful childbirth in all of history and I know you, and the baby, will come through it all as happy and healthy as ever." Kimiko sighed, closing her eyes, and Raimundo saw a bit more confidence in her eyes when the opened again.

"Thank you," she said sincerely and Raimundo pulled her to him wanting to believe their words and ignore the fear rising within him. She'd come through this alright. She had to.

* * *

Raimundo was sick with worry and couldn't keep himself from pacing in front of the closed doors of his and Kimiko's bedroom. He'd been ordered out what felt like days ago but it had only been hours. There had been much debate about Raimundo staying in the room, he'd wanted to be by Kimiko's side through the whole event but the doctor had ordered him out, worried that Raimundo might act irrationally to Kimiko's impending pain. Raimundo's reputation was even more legendary now when it came to his wife, especially concerning her health and happiness during the pregnancy, and the doctor didn't want him to fly off the handle during something like birthing pains which were expected and natural. Omi and Clay had joined him shortly after his exile and were trying to give him some comfort and reassurance but their words and actions fell on deaf ears. They'd initially tried to steer him away from the door but Raimundo wouldn't budge. It was maddening to Raimundo to be so close and yet seemingly so far from Kimiko. He knew she was in the best of hands but he also wanted her to be in his hands. The noises from within were muffled but Raimundo could make out Kimiko's cries every so often and it was tearing him up inside.

"I am sure she is fine Raimundo," Omi tried to assure him but Raimundo didn't respond, just continued his pacing. "Kimiko is strong and healthy. She will come through this more than alright." Raimundo grunted in response and stopped when a particularly large, anguished cry made him pause in his pacing and all attention was on the door. When no distinguishable noise followed, just a rush of voices and the sound of hurried movements, Raimundo moved toward the door but Clay caught him.

"You know going in there isn't a smart idea," Clay cautioned and Raimundo tried to throw him off. "They'll get you once it's all done or if anything is wrong," Clay went on not letting Raimundo budge an inch. There was another cry and despite the blonde's strength Raimundo nearly broke away from Clay who had to strengthen his hold. Another noise filled the air and all three men paused, all holding their breath in anticipation, knowing what the sound was but not daring to name it. A moment later the door cracked open and light from the room spilled into the darkened hallway. Although evening had fallen early, as was still the case in the waning months of winter, the house was dimly lit, all of the servants distracted and anxiously awaiting news about their mistress.

"Duke Pedrosa," the midwife smiled at him and ushered him inside. Clay released Raimundo and joined Omi as they watched Raimundo walk somewhat shakily into the room. His eyes immediately went to the bed that he'd last seen Kimiko on but she was blocked from view as nurses and servants puttered around her. The midwife guided him to the other side of the room where a small station had been set up earlier and Raimundo suddenly forgot how to breathe. The doctor, whose back was to Raimundo as they approached, turned and smiled, a bundle wrapped securely in his arms.

"Duke Pedrosa," he said sounding tired but dignified at the same time. "I'm pleased to present to you for the first time," he went on handing the bundle over, "your perfectly healthy son." Raimundo was surprised he could hold the child, his arms felt numb but they automatically reached the child- his child. The doctor gently peeled back the blankets tucked tightly around the newborn to reveal a pink face; eyes scrunched shut a few dark hairs adorning his head. When the blanket was pulled away the baby immediately began to cry loudly but it was a welcomed noise to Raimundo. Fighting off a rising lump in his throat Raimundo turned back to Kimiko, now visible and obviously just cleaned up, propped up against fresh pillows, a woman gently blotting off her still sweaty forehead. Raimundo moved over to her and she managed a weak sleepily at him, exhaustion heavy in her eyes, as he approached. The women working on Kimiko stepped back as Raimundo sat on the edge of her bed.

"Is it?" she managed to ask in a slightly weak voice.

"You gave birth to a wonderfully healthy son," Raimundo told her realizing that she probably hadn't properly seen the child yet and her question showed she didn't even know the gender. Kimiko bit back a little sob and reached for the still softly crying child and Raimundo gladly handed him over her. The tears were now pouring out of her eyes silently as she looked down at the baby in her arms and peeled back the blankets even further as she drank her child in. Neither could tear their eyes away from what was, in Kimiko's eyes, a tiny miracle and only when Raimundo heard the door shut did he realize that they'd been left alone. Looking back at Kimiko, whose attention never wavered, he saw her bend and kiss the child tenderly on the forehead and cheek as the child cooed and seemed to reach for her, as if he knew who his mother was.

"You're an amazing woman," Raimundo said reaching out and pushing loose hair behind her ear. Kimiko looked up at him; the tears were still silently falling and Raimundo knew it was from the overload of emotions and absolute exhaustion she was feeling.

"We have a son Raimundo," she said her voice steady despite the tears. She looked back down at the baby in her arms. "We did this," she barely whispered and tenderly inspected the child again.

"It was all you," Raimundo told her shifting to sit more comfortably beside her, one arm moving around her shoulders, and joined her in looking down at their child. He offered the baby a finger and was surprised when a tiny fist tried to close around it. "I only played a minor role."

"Your son Raimundo," Kimiko whispered as she leaned tiredly against him. "I was so scared that I wouldn't," she broke off unable to finish but Raimundo guessed her words.

"You gave me an amazing child, a wonderful, healthy boy," Raimundo said pressing his face into her damp hair. "You are going to be an amazing mother."

"I still can't believe that I'm here now like this with you," Kimiko chocked back a sob and then added, "with your son."

"Our son," Raimundo corrected and Kimiko nodded silently before turning her face up to him. Raimundo automatically caught her lips with his and kissed her passionately, tenderly. He was still finding it hard to believe that he had the woman of his dreams as his wife and now the mother of his children. He'd known when he's scooped the tiny brave girl from the river all those years ago that their paths would cross again. It still surprised him that it was in love but he didn't want it any other way.

The baby stirred and cried, breaking into their kiss and both smiled upon him. The midwife and her assistants moved back into room followed by the doctor.

"Just a few more things to check on both you and your son," the doctor explained and Kimiko gently handed the baby over through Raimundo could tell she was sad to see him leave her. Raimundo didn't move an inch as those attending to Kimiko fluttered around her.

"You must be exhausted," Raimundo commented noting that she was trembling slightly. Kimiko still hadn't torn her eyes away from where her son was. He leaned closer to her. "Rest," Raimundo commanded softly into her ear.

"But," she started to protest but Raimundo cut her off.

"He'll be fine and I'll bring him beside you as soon as I can," he promised. "Sleep, and then we need to name him." Kimiko nodded sleepily as her eyes grew heavy, as if she'd just suddenly caught on that she was exhausted. "Sleep," Raimundo commanded again. Kimiko sighed and closed her eyes, fully asleep before even one name for the child could run across her mind.

* * *

Many days later Raimundo watched with continued fascination as Kimiko fed their son. She'd recovered well, though exhausted and weaker than she would have liked for some days after, and their baby was as healthy as anyone could ever wish and hope for. Gifts and congratulations poured in from all corners of the country and other allied nations and Kimiko's parents were due to arrive the following day. He still couldn't get over the fact that Kimiko and their son had come through everything so well. It was all he'd hoped for and he'd been granted it. He was blessed from reasons he would never be able to understand. Kimiko glanced up and caught him in the wistful stare he'd adopted over the past few days. Raimundo realized he'd been discovered and simply smiled back at her.

"My brother and sister in law are very eager for the presentation," Raimundo told her referring to their coming day in front of the court when his and Kimiko's son would be officially presented.

"I'm nervous," Kimiko admitted.

"Why?" Raimundo wondered.

"I'm not exactly looking my best these days," she admitted shyly and Raimundo looked at her oddly.

"I've never seen you look more beautiful," he told her adamantly and Kimiko blushed slightly. "Its true," he went on, "you're absolutely glowing these days."

"Thank you," Kimiko said in a whisper and looked back down at the baby pressed to her chest, feeding greedily. There had been some concern over the first day when he hadn't immediately taken to breast feeding but luckily that stage had passed. Though she'd been offered a nurse maid Kimiko couldn't imagine not doing this herself and so she was awake at all hours, tending to her son, Raimundo faithfully by her side the whole time. "I do think," Kimiko said after a moment, "that it is about time we've decided on a name. We can't keep calling him baby forever."

"We'll know it when the time is right," Raimundo told her. They'd gone over many names but none that he and Kimiko felt were quite right.

"We need a name befitting a king," Kimiko sighed. Raimundo had finally told her of the situation and to his surprise Kimiko seemed to take it all very well after her initial shock and disbelief, finally saying that it was a choice their son would make one day. "I was wondering," she went on as Raimundo stood and walked toward her, "if Vinicuis and Leanne had any names in mind." Raimundo looked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to ask them," Raimundo finally answered taking the baby from Kimiko as she closed her shirt up.

"I think it would be a wonderful gesture," Kimiko explained standing from the rocker she'd been sitting in, "to name our son what Leanne and Vinicuis would have named their son." Raimundo smiled sweetly at her.

"Your heart knows no bounds does it Kimiko?" he asked.

"They'll be his God parents of course," Kimiko said taking the baby and gently pressing him over her shoulder to burp him. "And his favorite aunt and uncle."

"His only aunt and uncle," Raimundo corrected and Kimiko rolled her eyes at him.

"I feel so badly for Leanne," Kimiko said referring to the queen, Vinicuis's wife. "I can't imagine what it must be like for her." She looked sad, wondering how she'd ever be able to live without being a mother. It had never been something she'd dreamed about but now that she'd had a child, she couldn't imagine anything else.

"As you said, they'll be his favorite aunt and uncle," Raimundo said trying to comfort her. "They'll love him like their own I'm sure and I know you won't mind that."

"Of course not," Kimiko said adamantly but her focus was on her child, now slowly slipping into sleep. Raimundo stepped forward and took him gently from her before walking to the crib that shared their room and laying the baby down. Once he saw that the baby was situated Raimundo moved back to Kimiko and pulled her to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You should sleep as well," he told her and before she could protest he scooped her up and dropped them both onto the bed.

"Hmm," Kimiko said snuggling into Raimundo's chest, "if I nap now I'll never sleep tonight."

"You don't sleep at night anyway," Raimundo corrected her. "You need to sleep when you can. I don't want you getting sick on me."

"You worry too much," Kimiko told him and Raimundo didn't argue though he thought he worried the correct amount. "Raimundo?" Kimiko spoke in a questioning voice a few minutes later.

"Hmm? Yes Love?" he replied.

"The trial, Chase Young's trial," she said sounding almost tentative.

"What about it?" Raimundo asked and Kimiko pulled back slightly resting her side to face him while Raimundo rolled to his side as well to get a better look at her.

"What is being done?" she asked.

"It's set to start next week, the day after the presentation," Raimundo told her simply, not elaborating on purpose.

"Will I be expected to testify?" she asked looking downwards.

"Perhaps," Raimundo admitted. "But hopefully be that the defense will realize their case is hopeless and we'll have reached some sort of agreement."

"I just want the whole thing over with," Kimiko sighed.

"What is on you mind?" Raimundo wondered.

"I just," Kimiko started to say and then paused and started over. "I just, have a very bad feeling about the whole thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what it is but I fear that there is no way to end all of this well," Kimiko said narrowing her eyes with worry. "We'll be at war with Tornan whether he is condemned or not."

"Vinicuis and I have discussed this at length," Raimundo told her. "We will do everything in our power to make sure justice is served and war is avoided."

"If Chase just returned to Tornan," Kimiko said, "that would pacify the nobles there right?" Raimundo nodded.

"In theory."

"It seems a small price to pay if it means avoiding war."

"You want to just let him go?" Raimundo asked surprised and when Kimiko nodded he shook his head. "No, I won't allow it. He must face what he did to you, what he was going to do to you." That thought was enough to turn his stomach. The thought that any man could, would force himself upon any woman was sickening. The fact that it most assuredly would have happened to Kimiko…he tried not to let his thoughts wander such a darkened path.

"You make this too personal Raimundo," Kimiko said trying to make his see her reasons.

"I'm sorry but I can't help that," Raimundo told her. "He kidnapped and hurt you. He tried to steal military secrets. He was going to insight war with Candall. He's a threat to this country and he personally attacked my family. I can't allow these crimes to go unpunished. Tornan wants war and will find a way to purse it no matter what happens with Chase Young."  
"I was worried about that," Kimiko sighed and closed her eyes, sinking into a pillow. She opened her eyes again when Raimundo caressed her face.

"I would and will do everything to protect my family," he assured her. "You don't need worry about being safe if war were to occur." She surprised him by narrowing now wet eyes at him.

"And what about you?" she asked. "What would I do if you died protecting us or this country. I can't stand that thought Raimundo. As much as you worry about my safety I worry equally about yours." Raimundo found that hard to believe but didn't argue with her. Instead he pulled her to him and held her close.

"Nothing in heaven, hell, or earth will ever keep me from coming back to you. Do you understand me?"

"Is that a promise?" Kimiko asked pulling back to look up at him. Raimundo pressed his mouth to hers.

"It's a guarantee."

* * *

Like I said, short chapter so I am sorry. The next one will hopefully be longer.

I am interested in what people think the name of Ramundo and Kimiko's baby should be. Suggestions are encouraged and welcomed and if I use the name you suggest you of course will be credited with it. So thank you for reading and please tell me what you think.


End file.
